


Me acosté con un adolescente

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deidara es uke, M/M, Menor de edad, Naru está medio loco, Sasuke 'el super papá'
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto sale a festejar y regresa a casa con lo que buscaba, ¿O quizas con algo más?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Me acosté con un adolescente

Pov Naruto.

Segunda consulta.

Bien Naruto, tu bebe esta muy sano y fuerte. No tendrás que venir muy seguido por aquí-- la doctora le dijo al joven rubio, de piel broceada con unas graciosas marquitas a cada lado del rostro, mientras el se estrujaba las manos algo nervioso--

Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto y estoy embarazado a mis 19 años. Pero mejor os cuento como llegue a este punto de mi vida donde futuramente seré papa o ''Mama''

~Flash Back~

Hoy es el cumple de mi mejor amigo Hyuga Neji, el mayor del grupo, cumple 20 años un total viejo, no piensen que soy un preadolescente de 15 años, acabo de cumplir mis tan ansiados 19's. Estoy organizando una salida para celebrar tan importante momento, aunque el ojo de huevo duro no quiera. Todo esta saliendo a pedir de boca, a excepción de el lugar donde beber hasta no saber ni nuestros propios nombres, y ha decir verdad ya estoy un poco nervioso.

¡Naru-chan! -- me di la vuelta y detrás de mi estaba mi mejor amigo del mundo mundial--

¡Menma! -- Empezamos a decirnos un par de cosas y me sorprendió que me dijera que su padre Madara-san y amigo de mi padre por fin haya inaugurado su club ''Akatsuki'' y esta misma noche hay una fiesta de puta madre y bueno, hay celebraremos hasta caer de espaldas--

Luego de esa conversación con Menma, fui a mi casa a darme una ducha y arreglarme para salir con los chicos, y quien sabe, quizás hasta ligarme a un chico que este cachas. jejeje.

\--En el club--

Decir que entramos sin ningún problema a la fiesta seria mentirles, así que les digo que en la puerta no me quisieron dejar pasar, según ellos mi identificación no era verdadera, ah si olvide mencionarles que mi estatura es 1.65 y nadie cree que tengo 19 años por mi cara de preadolescente puberto, Menma tubo que salir a hablar con el par de guardias para que me dejasen pasar, que vergüenza, odio ser tan bajito, aunque así ligo con los tíos altos y cachas.  
Ya llevamos mas de 3 horas bailando, no se donde leches están Neji y Lee, las únicas que se donde están son Hinata, la prima de Neji, Sakura y Ino que están tomándose unos chupitos de vodka en la barra, yo mientras tanto estoy bailando sensualmente con Menma mientras miramos traviesamente a cada chico del Club, hasta que siento que Menma se pira con un tío y me deja bailando solo en media pista, aunque no me molesta.

Un rubito tan sexy no debería estar bailando solo-- Me gire de manera lenta, sabiendo que el tío que estaba detrás de mi me estaba mirando fijamente el trasero--

Pues deberías hacerme compañía-- Este si era el chico que estaba buscando, para pasar una noche de pasión desbordarte y besos asfixiantes, pero en todo caso un revolcón de una noche sin citas ni mucho menos--

\--En el piso de Naruto--

Fin de Pov Naruto

En la puerta del departamento 8A, en los departamentos Tsuna, un rubio y un moreno se besaban con mucha fuerza, intensidad y deseo, estaban a punto de quedarse desnudos en pleno pasillo, el rubio que se encontraba empotrado en la puerta la abrió haciendo que ambos cuerpos cayeran dentro, levantándose ansiosos de seguir desbordando la botella llena de pasión que ambos cuerpos tenían dentro, luego de trastabillar un poco por todo el departamento llegaron a la habitación del rubio echándose en la cama, mientras se deshacían de cada prenda que adornaba sus cuerpos y cubría su desnudez.

Ah...M-más...-- Los gemidos del rubito se escuchaban en todo el piso y posiblemente en el pasillo, haciendo que el moreno de ojos oscuros se excitara a cada sonido que salía de la boquita, ahora roja, de su futuro amante--

Tocaba todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, pero se fijo en el estremecimiento que sintió del cuerpo del mas bajo cuando toco sus hombros y luego sus rosados botoncitos, chupando estos hasta dejarlos erectos y rojos, mientras masturbaba al rubio, escuchando los gemidos casi suplicantes del pequeño cuerpo bajo el.

Mmm...¡Ah!, ¡Ah!... Me... ¡Métela d-de una puta vez!-- ese grito lo devolvió a la realidad, se había quedado embobado viendo el cuerpo de el de menor estatura--

Va... Ah... Vale-- Le mostró tres dedos al rubito, tres dígitos, el rubio los rechazo, cambiando de posición, el arriba y el azabache abajo, tomando el miembro del de mirada obscura y auto penetrándose mientras daba auténticos gritos de placer--

El moreno no podía creérselo, ese rubio que el creyó tan sexy y a la vez tan inocente se estaba auto penetrando y el solo estaba hay como algo que sobra. Decidió ponerse manos a la obra, esta vez poniéndose sobre el rubio mientras daba embestidas de lo mas certeras dentro del rubio causándole un gran placer.

¡Ah! ¡Así! ¡Más rápido! -- eran las palabras que salían de la boca del rubito, consiguiendo así su primer orgasmo de la noche--

A la mañana siguiente

Ah...-- Bostezaba mientras habría muy lentamente sus zafiros ojos, el rubito estaba contento, demasiado para su gusto, pero todo tenia razón de ser se había pasado la mejor noche en mucho tiempo-- ¿Que cojones es esto?-- Naruto tenia pegado a la frente un pedazo de papel con fiso, dejado ahí obviamente por el moreno que al parecer se había marchado--

¿U. Sasuke? -- El papel solo tenía un nombre, la inicial del apellido y un número de teléfono, al parecer de la casa del azabache-- ¿Es que este se cree que lo voy a llamar? Me fastidia cuando no entienden lo que significa ''Una noche de borrachera y sexo sin compromiso'' Joder.

El rubito dejo el papel de lado, olvidando el tema y se metió a darse una ducha calentita, tenia que trabajar en 1 hora.

-1 mes después-

Pov Naruto

Naru-chan ¿seguro que estas bien? -- ¿Porque últimamente todos me hacían la misma pregunta? Pues fácil, no dejaba de vomitar, lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo en el baño de empleados en el restaurante donde trabajamos, desmayarme y aparecer sin siquiera una pizca de vida en mi rostro, hace una semana empecé a sentir como me desvanecía o se me iban las fuerzas, tengo desde el día ese que me acosté con el tal ''Sasuke'' que no voy a una fiesta-- ¿Quieres que llame Tsunade-sama?--

No Sakura, ya me siento mejor-- Eso era una mentira de las gordas, sentía como estaba a punto de desmayarme de nuevo pero lo maneje bien y camine al lado de mi pelirosa amiga, pero cuando llegue donde estaban mis otros amigos desmayándome en a los pies de la mesa, pero antes de tocar ni siquiera la mesa, fui tomado en brazos por mi hermano Deidara, solo veía un cuadro negro y escuchaba las voces de los chicos muy lejanas a mi --

¡Naruto! ¡¿Estas bien?! -- no pude escuchar nada más, había caído en un agujero del que no podía salir--

\--En el hospital--

Naru-chan...-- ¿Que era esa voz que me llamaba acompañada de un sollozo? Abrí los ojos lentamente encontrándome con la luz segadora del sol, cuando pude enfocar bien la vista vi a mi madre y mi padre sentados en unas sillas al lado de mi cama, ¿Donde estaba? --

¿...Si? -- Ella se sobreslato y me miro con sus ojos violetas acuosos--

Naru-chan que bien que ya despiertas...-- Mi padre parecía aliviado como siempre, había dejado de verse afligido y agobiado--

¿Que me paso?--

Te desmayaste en el trabajo, llevas durmiendo 2 días-- ¡¿Que?! Dos días eran demasiados para un simple desmayo, algo me esta pasando y ellos no quieren decirme--

¿Ahí algo que deba saber? -- Solté de inmediato, no me gustaba ese rollo del secretito--

Naru-chan estas embarazado...--

\--Días después--

¡Ya esta decidido! Llamare al dichoso Sasuke...-- El rubito estaba hablándole al aire dentro de su piso, estaba decidido a llamar al padre de ese bebe que tenia en la tripa y se iba a ser cargo del bebe quisiera o no, ya si no quería le metería una demanda, para algo tenia a un padre abogado--

Mmmm.... ¿No estará en su casa? Me la suda, le dejo un mensaje de voz, ya me va a escuchar--

Emm... Hola, Sasuke?--

Fin Pov Naruto

\--Casa Uchiha--

Sasuke, cariño no sabes lo orgullosos que estamos de ti-- Le decía una mujer de pelo y ojos obscuros, igual a los de su hijo-- Eres el mejor del instituto, eso me pone muy feliz, aunque lo estaré mas cuando te gradúes-- Le dijo sonriendo, mientras habría la puerta de casa para entrar--

Mikoto, no le presiones-- Ese que hablo había sido el padre del moreno. Que al igual que sus dos hijos y esposa tenia los ojos y pelo negros-- Mientras sigas siendo el mejor que importa si aun no se gradúa-- En eso la madre del ahora estudiante de secundaria de 16 años ponía un mensaje que había en el contestador--

Hmm...-- Fue lo único que dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en el sofá--

*Emm... Hola, Sasuke? Te estaba llamando pero no cojias el puto teléfono, soy Namikaze Naruto, Ya sabes el del club de Akatsuki, rubito y bajito, al que follaste toda la noche, en fin, no era eso que quería decirte, es que... Ah (Suspiro) ¡NO TE PUSISTE PROTECION Y ESTOY ESPERANDO UN HIJO TUYO! Así que te recomiendo que vengas ha hablar conmigo en cuanto oigas este mensaje, ya sabes mi dirección y que te quede bien en claro que ¡YO NO PIENSO ABORTAR! Hasta pronto Sasuke*

Los Uchiha se quedaron estupefactos, mayormente Sasuke que no podía creérselo, iba a ser padre, ¡Padre! A sus apenas 16 años, su mente no podía creerlo.

Hola... ¿Pero que os pasa? -- Pregunto el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi, que al ver a su familia como petrificada con cara de asombro se preocupo un poco--

¡¿COMO QUE VAS A TENER UN HIJO?!-- se escucho ese grito en medio barrio, bueno lo que quedaba ahora era esperar la bronca de sus padres, las preguntas de su hermano mayor y la confrontación con el rubito sexy.


	2. 0002

Me Acosté Con Un Adolescente

\--Esa misma tarde en casa de Naruto--

Toc, Toc...--

¡Ya voy! -- Grito el rubito desde dentro de su piso, pensando que seria su madre o hermano, trayéndole mas cosas al bebe, puesto que ya se habían emocionado un poco-- Dei, Mama dejen de traerme tantas...-- Naruto se quedo mudo al ver a Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta, al parecer acompañado de su familia y con ¡Un uniforme de instituto!--

Hola, Naruto-- dijo con simpleza el moreno, padre del bebe de Naru-- ¿Podemos pasar?--

Cla...Claro, pero una pregunta, ¿Porque andas vestido como un chico de instituto?... ¡No mames no me digas que eres un chico de instituto!-- el rubio se estrujaba el cabello, no lo podía creer se había acostado con un adolescente, eso era malo, pero para el-- Dios... ¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿17? -- le pregunto por lo menos buscando una esperanza de que el moreno estuviera a punto de cumplir los 18, pero se llevo un buen chasco--

16 -- dijeron la familia al uniso, dejando al rubito en mala posición para una demanda, el pensaba obligar por lo menos al chico que según el tendría que tener unos 23 años, ahora era el que podía irse directo a chirona--

¡¿16?! Por Dios, me acosté con un adolescente, por San Jerónimo ¡¿Como piensas mantener a un niño si ni siquiera has terminado el instituto?! -- Grito bien enfadado el rubito mirando a Sasuke--

¡¿Eh?! ¡Tampoco es que tú seas muy adulto que se diga! -- Sasuke se sintió muy ofendido, ¿Que acaso el rubio se creía mucho mas mayor que el?--

¡Es que eres idiota! ¡¿No sabes que tengo 19 años?! ¡Teme! Por el amor Dios... -- Naru estaba con la cara roja del enfado que tenia, se sentía tonto, un pedófilo-- Mas de trecientas personas en ese club y tenia que acostarme con un puberto salido, posiblemente virgen y quien sabe que mas, ¡¿Porque me pasa esto a mi?! Me revuelco con quien sabe cuantos y acabo embarazado de un adolescente, ¡¿Que he hecho para merecer esto?! -- Se sentía raro, frustrado y confundido, tenia bien en claro que tendría a su primogénito, solo podía sentir las lagrimas surcar sus mejillas y un coraje hacia el padre de su bebe--

Sasuke, esta algo frágil por lo menos abrázale-- Le dijo su madre en un susurro, al ver a Naru algo decaído y triste --

¡¿Que?! ¿Y porque yo? -- tubo el descaro de preguntar ganándose una torta de su padre, madre y hermano mayor, que le respondieron en otro susurro--

¡¿Pues porque es tu hijo?! ¿Que creías? -- Sasuke intento abrazar al rubio, que se lo impidió--

No me toques, ¿Porque tocas? -- dijo aun sollozando --

¡Dobe! -- grito Sasuke--

¡Naru-Chan! -- Grito la pelirroja madre del rubio mientras este corría a abrazarla aun llorando--

¡Mama! Ese idiota es el padre del bebe -- dijo sollozando mientras escondía su cara en los algo exagerados pechos de su madre--

¿Cual este bastardo? -- esta vez fue Dei el que pregunto-- No me digas que... -- El rubito mayor no dijo nada mas y se aventó encima de Itachi dándole un golpe que lo dejo K.O-- ¡Bastardo! --

¡Pero Deidara! ¡¿Que cojones haces?! -- le pregunto el rubito menor a su hermano que le había pegado un golpe al pobre hermano de Sasuke que no había puesto condones en el asunto del bebe, algo que Sasuke tampoco hizo-- ¡Tonto, ese es el hermano mayor del teme de Sasuke! --

Ah,... Perdón, jeje -- dijo el rubito mayor -- ¿Entonces ese niñato es el tío de veintitantos que se supone era todo un hombre? Porque ami me parece un chaval de secundaria, solo que un poco alto--

Ami todo el mundo me parece alto, ya lo sabes, además es como 1.80 ¿No? -- Lo último lo dijo mirando en dirección a Sasuke --

1.83 realmente-- Sasuke solo dijo eso poniendo un sonrisa de superioridad, ya saben ''Made in Uchiha''--

¡Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara antes de que te la quite a golpes! -- Le grito Naruto, claro esta. Dejando a los Uchiha, ecepto a Itachi por obvias razones, petrificados -- Vamos a poner a Itachi en el sofá y por vamos me refiero a ustedes -- Dijo señalando a todos en el lugar, y llegando en peor momento, Minato hizo su aparición teniendo también que cargar a Itachi hasta el interior del piso--

\--Ya sentados en el salón del piso--

Bien, ¿Alguna pregunta antes de que inicie a hablar? Porque como me interrumpan me pondré de muy mala leche -- Dijo Naru quien estaba parado al lado de Sasuke frente a la familia de ambos-- Si, Dei--

La pregunta es mas para Sasuke-ni -- El rubio estaba sentado en el sofá de Naru mientras tenía la cabeza de Itachi sobre sus piernas --

¿Y cual es tu pregunta? -- Sasuke estaba algo incomodo con la confianza que había tomado el hermano de su... ¿Novio? con el--

¿Tu hermano esta soltero? -- Soltó sin más--

Sip-- Padre, madre y hermano dijeron al uniso ya que a Itachi nadie puede soportar su actitud de témpano de hielo-celoso Maximus--

Vale, entonces prosigan--

Bueno lo primero es que este teme de aquí-- Dijo señalando a Sasuke-- Tiene 16 años-- Naru se tapo los oídos para no recibir el impacto completo del chillido de sus padres y hermano--

¿En... Serio?-- Mas estos no gritaron estaban algo confundidos--

Si, ¿Porque creen que estaba llorando hace un rato? Me he quedado embarazado de un crío, ¿Como piensa cuidar a nuestro pequeño si el es otro bebe? -- Los rubitos y pelirroja se reían por lo bajo, viendo las miradas asesinas de Sasuke sobre ellos--

Yo soy muy capaz de cuidar a mi hijo-- Se sentía muy ofendido, el era mucha mas maduro que el rubito menor de los Namikaze, aunque fuera menor en edad que el -- Además no sedo ante la presión fácilmente, procurare ser el mejor padre para mi hijo--

Si, eso no lo dudamos -- Minato por fin había abierto la boca, ya los Uchihas concientes pensaban que era mudo-- Del que saldrás huyendo será de Naru-chan, jajaja--

¡Hey yo no soy ningún maligno! Dejen de venderme como tal-- El rubito menor estaba haciendo un puchero, muy tierno cabe destacar-- Yo, intentare portarme bien. --

Eso es mentira-- Dijeron por lo bajo los dos rubio y la pelirroja--

Ah si, ¿Sasuke cuando piensas mudarte? -- Pregunto Kushina mirando a su yernito que tenía cara de confusión --

¿A donde voy a mudarme? -- Pregunto extrañado, el no se mudaría a ningún lado, al menos que el estuviera enterado--

Aquí con Naru-chan. Son pareja deberíais de vivir juntos, además una casa completa es un buen entorno para un bebe --

¡¿Que?! ¡Yo no puedo mudarme con el dobe, soy menor de edad! --

Bah, eso no importa basta con que tus padres te den permiso para traer tus cosas y ya esta, seguirás yendo a jardín de infantes y andar con tus amigos de igual manera-- ¿Kushina tenia el plan desde el inicio o se le ocurrió sobre la marcha? Eso es un misterio--

¡Yo no voy a jardín de infantes! -- Grito enfadado, aunque luego se arrepintió, no podía andarle gritando a sus suegro, ¿Es que se le había olvidado ese simple detalle?--

¡Si es una gran idea! Mientras sus notas no salgan perjudicadas, ami me da igual! ¡Puede venirse a vivir con Naru-chan! -- Mikoto tenia que hablar, ¿Y que hacia? Pues apoyar a Kushina, su futura mejor amiga--

Por mi esta bien-- Dijo sencillamente Fugaku, quien era un tanto mas tranquilo que su esposa--

¡Bien! Decidido Sasuke, ¡Te vienes a vivir conmigo! --Le dijo o más bien grito el rubito al moreno mientras se colgaba de su cuello-- ¡Esto va a ser bestial! --

Luego de un par de horas de mueve cajas para aquí y para aya, desde la casa de los Uchihas al piso del rubito estaban ahora todos sentados alrededor de Itachi y Deidara que no habían hecho ni el huevo, ya que el señorito Uchiha no había recuperado la conciencia.

¿Donde coños estoy? -- Pregunto luego de un rato, ya cuando los demás estaban viendo tele. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules zafiro del rubio de pelo largo mirándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro--

¿Como esta mi príncipe? ¿No debería ser yo la bella durmiente? -- Se quedo mudo al ver que el rubio hermano mayor de su cuñado, ese rubio mayor si que era sexy--

Eso digo yo, jeje -- Decía esto mientras se incorporaba-- ¿Y dime, que ha pasado?-- Pregunto curioso--

Pues, de ante mano te pido perdón por pegarte, y tú hermano se mudo aquí con mi hermanito--

No te preocupes y ¡No jodas! De verdad--

Sip--

Los que ahora mismito no vivían en el piso se marcharon a su casa, mientras se quedaban los inquilinos de la casa para dormir y esperar un nuevo día donde, el rubito tenia que ir a comprar ropitas y cosas para el peque y el moreno pues... Ir al instituto y conseguirse un trabajo.


	3. 0003

Segundo Mes.

Pov Naruto

¡Por Dios! Que gordo estas Naru -- Ese fue mi hermano Deidara, bueno ya saben que el teme y yo vivimos juntos ya hace mas o menos un mes, y ya estoy hecho una esfera andante, por exagerarlo un poco, solo que alguna de mis camisetas, por no decir todas me quedan pequeñas al igual que los pantalones-- parece que te hayas comido un globo, ¿No se supone que empieza a crecer a los 3 meses?--

¡Ni me lo recuerdes! Pero al parecer en la familia Uchiha todos son altos y mi hijo nacerá muy grande y fuerte según la doctora-- Como odio a Sasuke, pero a la vez le quiero, ¿Ustedes creen que estoy loco?-- Además solo tengo que comprar mas ropa, así que buscare al teme en su jardín de infantes y lo llevare a comprarme ropa con su sueldo--

¿Iras a buscar a Sasuke enseñando la tripa?-- ¿Como que enseñando la tripa? Yo lo busco hasta desnudo--

Mira Dei lo que pasa es que me han dicho por hay, que Sasuke siempre anda con una zorrita pelirroja y dos tíos raros, así que le voy a recordad que va a tener un hijo no muy pronto, así que mejor se desligue de esa puta-- A mi nadie va a quitarme a sasuke ni porque sea menor que yo, el teme es mío y del pequeño--

Fin Pov Naru

\--En la puerta del instituto de Sasuke--

Sasuke salía del instituto después de un día agotador de tareas y charlas aburridas de los maestros, con su amiga Karin, una pelirroja de ojos cafés que se colgaba de su brazo como si fuera su novia, seguidos por un albino de ojos violetas y un pelinaranjo un tanto raros.

Sasuke, ¿Porque tuviste que conseguir un trabajo? Ya no tienes tiempo para charlar ni salir con nosotros por ahí-- Le pregunto la pelirroja mientras se colgaba del cuello del moreno, sin su permiso claro esta--

¿Y dime eso a ti que te importa?-- Se escucho una voz que los tres amigos de Sasuke desconocían, pero que el conocía a la perfección--

Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí? -- Sasuke estaba confundido que hacia su dobe en su instituto y encima buscándolo, luego de que la noche anterior lo había echado del piso—

Pues que mas, buscando a mi novio, ¿O, es que acaso no se nota?-- El rubito estaba cabreado y se notaba en su voz solamente por la manera despectiva con la que pronunciaba cada palabra--

El trío de ''Entrometidos y putas'', si, así les había denominada Naru a los amigos de su novio, estaban boquiabiertos, no conocían, ni mucho menos les sonaba la cara del rubito, Sasuke nunca menciono un novio ¿Y entonces donde coños se conocieron?

¿Tu eres entonces el novio de Sasuke-kun?-- dijo la pelirroja mientras veía con cara de burla al rubito, mientras se fijaba en la tripa del rubio que sobresalía de su camiseta, hasta verse su ombligo--

Pues si ¿Algún problema?-- No es que Naru estuviese cabreado, era que estaba hecho una furia, pero de cuando acá ¿Quien se creía esa zorra de segunda mano?--

Pues no estas muy en forma que se diga-- Ella sonreía como la puta que era, mientras Naru solo la miro con la sonrisa ''Made in Uchiha'' de Sasuke que ya se le había pegado--

Pues si no te diste cuenta estupida, estoy embarazado, serás mamona pedazo de idiota, pon algo de atención antes de ponerte a decir gilipolleces-- Sasuke no dijo nada, sabia que si habría la boca su lindo kitsune le metería una hostia en toda la boca, así que prefirió callarse, -- Y quítale las manos de encima a mi novio, tú -- dijo el rubito mirando con los ojos estallando en cólera mirando al moreno que quería mejor desaparecer del universo en ese momento, quien se sentía morir por la mirada asesina de su dobe, el no quería llevarse una hostia delante de un par de alumnos que se habían acercado al escuchar al rubito decir que era el novio del soltero codiciado Sasuke Uchiha -- ven aquí, tenemos que irnos--

Vale...-- Sasuke no dijo nada más, sabia que si preguntaba o se quejaba de algo mas se quedaría sin dientes para su sonrisa sarcástica--

¿A donde piensas llevártelo? -- Le pregunto Karin al rubito que solo le respondió y luego amenazo--

A donde a ti no te importa, condenada metiche-- se juro que si no fuera mayor de edad, ah y si no estuviera embarazado, ahora mismo le estuviera volviendo la cara un cromo a la zorrita esa--

Luego de la ''Despedida amistosa'' a los amigos de su novio, el rubito arrastro a Sasuke a las tiendas mientras el tomaba muchas cosas y se las lanzaba en la cabeza al azabache.

Naru sabes que debo estar ahora mismo en el trabajo, ¿Verdad? --

Claro que si, pero necesito ropa, la mía ya no me vale-- Le dijo todo sencillito el rubito al Uchiha, aun sabiendo que este preguntaría el porque el estaba hay-- Además he llamado a tu jefe y le dije que vendrías conmigo a la revisión del bebe-- que listo nos salio nuestro rubito, la pura ecepsion de los rubios--

¿Y porque he venido yo y no tú hermano? -- Sasuke le hablaba al probador donde estaba metido el kitsune--  
¿Acaso me llevaras ahora contigo a la revisión?-- El quería ir, pero el rubito hace dos noches le dijo claramente que no y esa misma había sido la razón por la que la noche pasada el de ojos de color zafiro le sacara del piso--

Claro que no niñato, fue esta mañana-- Bueno se puede admitir que el rubito estaba siendo algo malo con Sasuke, le trataba como un niño, lo que, según el, se merecía--

Entonces, ¿Porque fuiste a buscarme? ¿Solo para comprar ropa?-- Y sasuke lo notaba, Naru estaba cabreado hasta los huesos y se lo haría saber, de eso estaba seguro--

Si tanto quieres saber, es por lo de esa puta pelirroja de baja categoría, no me gusta que mi teme ande de chulito con todas las putas de la ciudad-- El rubito salio del probador con un montón de ropa en los brazos, pasándoselas a Sasuke para que la cogiera, pero claro mirándole con rabia--

¿No será que estas celoso?-- Bueno Sasuke se estaba metiendo en terreno inestable, buscándose pasar otra noche fuera--

¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¡¿Es que eres mongolo o algo?! ¡¿Por que más perdería mi tiempo buscándote?! -- Le grito el kitsune al moreno, llamando así consigo la atención de todo ser vivo en un radio de 2 kilómetros-- Mira  
Sasuke te voy a decir una cosa, como me vuelva alguien a decir que esa puta andaba colgada de ti, iré a tu jardín de niños y te pateare tan fuerte el culo que no podrás sentarte nunca mas -- Sasuke asintió aguantando la respiración, pensando en que cualquier paso en falso le costaría la vida-- Ah, y para que le digas a la pelirroja esa que como la vuelva a ver respirando cerca de ti le pegare tal paliza que ni los forenses lograran restaurar medianamente su cara--

Luego de tal ''Salida romántica'' por llamarle de alguna manera, Naruto se comporto muy normal, nada de subidones de ira asesina/descontrolada, todo marcho a pedir de boca, comieron unos helados, vieron una película, en fin, cosas de parejas. Después se fueron andando al piso, donde se empezó otra discusión, con la única diferencia de que no era entre ''la feliz pareja'' sino entre el par de hermanos Namikaze.

¡¿Pero como has sido tan idiota?! -- Le grito el rubito menor al rubito mayor-- ¡¿Es que no pensaste que te iba a pasar lo mismo que ami?!--

Claro que no, eso era cosa tuya, no sabia que me quedaria embarazado-- Dei tenia la cabeza metida entre sus rodillas, siendo regañado por su hermano menor-- Hazme un favor y no se lo digas a papa, ¿si~?-- le rogó a Naru poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado--

Claro que no le diré nada, ya lo sabe-- le dijo a Dei viendo como este ponía los ojos en blanco--

¡¿Que?! ¿Quien le ha dicho? -- Pregunto todo espantado--

Tú se lo dijiste a tío Nagato y bueno el a mama, me acaba de llamar para decirte que abras tu alcancía, es hora de comprarle cosas al bebe, jeje, lo que tienes ahorrado para tu cochecito, se ira en un cochecito, pero para bebe--

¡NO!--

\--Al otro día en el instituto de Sasuke--

¡Sasuke! -- se escucho un grito de un par de chicos y una pelirroja que corrían intentando alcanzar a Sasuke, quien a su vez los ignoraba y caminaba un tanto mas rápido-- ¡Espera! ¿Porque no quieres hablar con nosotros?-- Pregunto la pelirroja a Sasuke que no se giro para hablar con ellos en ningún momento--

Es que Naru me ha dicho que no hable con ustedes-- Dijo tranquilo, tenia que admitir que a veces el albino y la pelirroja lo asfixiaban-- Y no quiero dormir fuera del piso-- acabo diciendo cortante y enojado ya que la pelirroja se le había colgado de la espalda, como un chicle andante y con voz chillona--

¿Es que acaso viven juntos?-- pregunto Jugo al moreno, Sasuke solo se giro quitándose de encima a Karin--

Si, es mejor para nuestro hijo y nuestra relación si vivimos juntos-- Sasuke se marcho dejando a sus supuestos Amigos con una Pokerface colectiva--

No puede ser-- susurro una chica con cabello castaño, con un par de chonguitos y ojos marrones, que había escuchado todo, mientras se escondía atrás de una pared-- esto será un noticion en el periódico escolar-- Y como no, la presidenta del club de periodismo--

¡Ultima noticia, Sasuke va ha ser papa!


	4. 0004

¡Sasuke, va ha ser papa! -- Eso era lo único que se escuchaba en todo el instituto, algunos no podían creerlo, otros si, y unos pensaban que era una mentira inventada por la periodista en jefe, Tenten--

Eso es mentira, Sasuke no tiene novia, ni mucho menos novio-- Decía una chica de pelo rubio atado en 4 coletas--

¡Que va! ¿Es que no escuchaste lo que paso hace dos días? Temari tu no estas enterada de nada -- Le dijo una de pelo azul metálico--

No, sabes que falte toda la semana, recién vengo hoy, venga dime Konan-- le rogó a su amiga que le encantaba ponerle suspenso a todo lo interesante-- ¡Dilo ya!-- termino gritándole--

Vale-- Dijo-- Hace dos días, Sasuke salía con Juggo, Karin y Siugetsu, y como siempre Karin le andaba colgada del brazo al parecer reclamándole que ya no tenia tiempo para salir con ellos y apareció un rubio y le dijo ''Y eso a ti que te importa'' esas fueron sus exactas palabras y luego la llamo estupida, gillipollas, mamona, pedazo de idiota y la mando al carajo-- Le dijo la peliazul a su amiga rubia que tenia los ojos abierto como platos--

¡No way! Ya quería yo decirle sus verdades a la puta esa, pero se me han adelantado, jaja-- Las dos se reían sin saber que le habían contado a media escuela la patada a la cara del orgullo de Karin-- Espera, no se te habrá olvidado nada, ¿Verdad? Quiero estar enterada de todo--

Bueno, solo una cosa mas, tiene a Sasuke de mandilón-- Le dijo a su amiga, gritando a los cuatro vientos-- Luego de lo que le dijo a Karin le dijo ''Tu, ven aquí tenemos que irnos, y se lo llevo del brazo-- Termino de decir la peliazul, mientras no sabia que detrás de ella se encontraba el moreno, que analizaba la situación, estaba confundido, ¿Como se había enterado todo el instituto sobre su hijo y el dobe?--

Konan... Temari, ¿Quien les ha contado eso?-- Las dos chicas se sobresaltaron al escuchar la tétrica voz de Sasuke a sus espaldas-- Respondan.

El par de chicas se giraron sobre sus talones, mirando a los ojos negros del Uchiha.

Bueno...-- Empezó a decir la rubia-- Es que lo hemos leído en el periódico.

Yo también escuche como el rubito, insulto por todo lo alto a la zorra de Karin-- Termino de decir la peliazul-- Bueno al menos eso me conto Kim--

Ah Sasuke por cierto, ¡Felicidades futuro papa!-- le gritaron las dos chicas, desapareciendo así de la vista del moreno--

Esas dos están locas... ¡Y como que lo han leído en el periódico! --

Sasuke caminaba hacia su clase de química, pero al llegar sintió la atenta mirada de cada uno de los chicos y chicas de la clase sobre el, hasta la inquietante mirada de su maestro, que le miraban entre sorprendidos, escépticos y felices. Algo le decía a Sasuke que estaban felices de ver que el no era tan perfecto.

\--En el piso de Sasu y Naru--

¡Dei nii-san! -- Grito Naru a su rubio hermano que estaba en la cocina, preparándole algo para comer-- ¡Tráeme un helado!--

¿No que querías ramen? -- le pregunto enfadado el rubito mayor a su pequeño hermano mientras se asomaba por la puerta del salón-- Mira ya me tienes hasta los cojones, quieres a Sasuke y te pasaste tres horas llorando por Sasuke, no quieres nada, luego me pides ramen y ahora quieres un helado, ¿Es que acaso quieres volverme loco, verdad?--

¡No! Ya no te pediré nada más, solo una última e insignificante cosita, ¿Si...? -- Le rogó a su nii-san mientras ponía ojitos de gatito apunto de caerse a un estanque-- ¡Venga! --

¡Vale! ¿Que quieres que haga por ti? -- Le pregunto, aunque ya tenia una idea de que le iba a pedir--

¡Quiero que vallas a buscar al teme! Su parvulario no esta muy lejos de aquí, además tienes el coche de Itachi-san, ve a lucirlo por ahí-- Naru vio que su hermano se lo estaba pensando-- No iras a quejarte ¿Verdad?--

Muy bien, iré a por el, pero sale a las dos del instituto, aun falta mucho para eso-- El rubio mayor se sentó al lado de su hermanito en el sofá para ver una que otra serie-- total faltan tres horas--

\--En el instituto de Sasuke--

Pov Sasuke.

¡Tenten, que me dejes en paz de una vez! -- Tengo tres horas intentado quitarme de encima a esta loca, ni siquiera he podido ir a la cafetería, se ha colado en mis clases solo para hacerme preguntas sobre mi dobe. Estuvo siguiéndome en silencio al principio y no me molestaba, pero ahora no se calla, me esta volviendo loco--

Venga Uchiha, no seas tan amargado, cuéntame ¿Es verdad que viven juntos?-- ¿Quien le ha dicho a esta loca que Naruto y yo vivimos juntos... Esta chica esta verdaderamente loca-- ¿Que? No me mires con esa cara, una buena reportera esta enterada de todo, y mas si se trata de una noticia caliente, y créeme, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo y tu vida es una bomba nuclear en este instituto-- Muchos han de creer que ser muy popular y el centro de atención en la secundaria es lo mas guay y genial del mundo, bueno en parte lo es, pero no cuando estas a punto de convertirte en padre a los 16 años--

No te voy a decir nada-- Y sin mas, camine tan rápido, a punto de salir corriendo hasta los servicios, aquí la loca de Tenten no me encontrara y estaré a salvo de momento de la futura espía internacional--

¡He papa! -- Intento alejarme de Tenten y me encuentro con otro par de imbeciles, realmente no se porque en esta escuela están todos los imbeciles de la zona-- ¿Para cuando es el bebe?.

¿Eso a ti que te importa? Son mis problemas, mi vida y mi dobe, métete en tus asuntos, ¿O es que acaso no tienes una vida?-- Admito que a veces me gusta insultar la inteligencia de algunos de los chicos de esta escuela, pero es que me lo dejan tan fácil-- Ahora lárguense de aquí, no tengo tiempo para estar hablando con un par de inútiles como ustedes--

Esos dos no dijeron nasa y salieron, dejándome solo por un par de segundos, ya que vi asomarse una cabeza castaña por la puerta-- Tenten-- Le dije a la castaña-- ¿No sabes que este es el baño de niños? ¿Estas loca o que?

Pues claro que lo se-- Dijo mientras entraba al baño, claro como una descarada-- Sasuke ¿Que tal si hacemos un trato? -- No quiero aceptar su trato, su voz me pareció más escalofriante que la de mi madre y mi suegra cuando hablan a mis espaldas, realmente aterradora--

\--Unas Horas Después--

¡Sasuke! -- Por el amor de dios, que no sea el usuratonkashi-- Por aquí tontito-- ¡Uf! Que suerte solo es Deidara con el coche de mi... ¿Hermano?-- No preguntes por el coche--

No iba a hacerlo; El dobe te ha mandado a por mi verdad-- Ya lo sabia, Naruto quiere asegurarse de que no estoy hablando con Karin ni los chicos, anoche me convenció de una manera muy buena, si saben a lo que me refiero--

OK, pues vámonos, Naru-chan esta solo en casa y por ahora su cerebro de embarazado esta desvariando-- Veo a mi cuñado mas feliz hoy que nunca, seguro es porque mi hermano le ha dejado su coche-- ¿Hola? ¿Tú eres...? -- No tengo que girarme para saber que esta detrás de mi, se que es la castaña--

Hola, soy Tenten, reportera intrépida, un placer. ¿Tú eres Naru? -- Sabia que le diría Naru es que son prácticamente iguales, lo único que los diferencia es el largo del cabello y la altura, tienen el mismo gusto en todo, hasta en los tíos--

¿Que? No que va, yo soy Deidara Namikaze, el hermano mayor de Naruto-- se presento mi cuñado-- ¿Y tu eres amiga de Sasuke? --

No, apenas nos conocemos de hoy, bueno yo había escuchado hablar de el y le había visto por los pasillos, lo que pasa es que este galanazo me ha prometido una entrevista en exclusiva con su ''dobe'' --

Podrías explicarme como ha pasado eso--

Bueno fue algo más o menos así...--

\--Flash back--

*Fin Pov Sasuke*

Mira Sasuke, haremos un trato, tu me dejas hablar con tu novio doncel embarazado para un articulo del periódico y yo te dejo en paz, por ahora-- Le pregunto con una sonrisa muy adorable en la cara--

No, el dobe no va a querer, puede que hasta me saque del piso de nuevo--

¡Venga ya! Solo será media hora... Espera un momento le llamas dobe a tu novio-- se carcajeo la castaña-- ¿Y te ha sacado del piso?--

El me llama a mi teme. Y me ha sacado del piso unas 3 veces desde que vivimos juntos--

Ósea que si viven juntos-- murmuro la chica mientras escribía en una pequeña libretita-- Bueno, me llevaras a hablar con el, Verdad...--

NO-- Exclamo cortante el moreno mientras salía del baño y se dirigía a su clase de Lengua--

Venga, venga--

\--Fin de Flash back--

 

Y estuve en eso una hora entera, hasta me colé en su clase y seguí fastidiándole, y por fin accedió a llevarme-- Termino de relatar la castaña, quien estaba sentada en la parte trasera del coche, lo raro era que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de cuando se subió ahí-- ¿Nos vamos?--

O...K-- Dijo el rubito, mientras subía al asiento del conductor y Sasuke del lado del copiloto-- Naruto te matara-- Le susurro al morocho, mientras empezaba a dar marcha hacia el piso--

\--En el piso de Sasu y Naru--

Naru-chan ¿Donde esta el ramen?-- Le pregunto su madre a su pequeño y embarazado hijo que la había llamado para que le hiciera ''Compañía'', o mejor dicho, que le hiciera de sirvienta y le hiciera de comer--

No lo se, Dei nii-san lo compro y guardo ayer, pero no se donde-- Le respondió a Kushina, mientras seguía viendo la tele-- Creo que esta sobre la nevera--

¿Y que se supone que hace ahí arriba? -- Pregunto extrañada la pelirroja--

Dei dice que tengo cerebro de embarazado por el momento y no quiere que cocine, así que lo puso ahí para que yo no pueda alcanzarlo--

Le entiendo, eres un desastre cocinando aun cuando no estabas embarazado, ahora debes ser peor-- se río la pelirroja--

¡Ya llegamos Naru-chan!-- Grito Deidara desde la entrada-- ¡Y te traemos una sorpresita!-- El rubio mayor se quedo impresionado al ver todas las cosas de bebes que había en el salón, ya que cuando el se fue nada de eso estaba hay-- ¿De donde salieron todas estas cosas?-- Pregunto--

Son tus ahorros-- Respondió la madre de ambos rubios-- Lo iba a dejar en tu piso, pero Naru-chan me ha llamado y vine corriendo, luego lo dejamos en tu piso--

¿Donde esta mi sorpresita? -- Dijo el rubito apareciéndose al lado del moreno, dándole un beso en los labios, uno muy excitante y profundo, algo que a la fujoshi Tenten le gusto mucho-- ¿Que es?--

Hola...-- Naru se quedo mudo cuando vi a la castaña que le sonreía con una sonrisa que en si le recordaba a la de su madre cuando veía Junjou romántica--

¿Quien eres?-- Le pregunto mientras se aferraba al cuello de Sasuke, ella solo le respondió--

Soy Tenten periodista intrépida del periódico escolar y todo lo que tenga que ver con Sasuke en nuestro instituto es ¡noticion! Y vengo a hacerte una entrevista--

¿He? ¿Enserio? ¡Que guay! Vamos al sofá entonces, y ahí hablaremos un rato, jeje-- El rubito se llevo del brazo a la castaña para empezar a hablar con Tenten-- Dei-niisan has un te y tu Sasuke cámbiate y vete al trabajo--

Tenten te diré una sola cosa-- Le dijo Kushina a la chica que la miro algo extrañanada por el tono de voz de la madre del rubio-- Te arrepentirás de esto--


	5. 005

Me Acosté Con Un Adolescente.

Cap 5 parte 1/3

 

Ok... Tengo que marcharme, ya sabes el periódico no se edita solo-- dijo la castaña mientras caminaba a paso rápido del piso con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-- Fue una entrevista bastante interesante--

Espero verte por aqui algún otro dia Tenten, me caes muy bien-- le respondió el rubito, cuando la acompañaba a la puerta--

 

La periodista se marcho del edificio en dirección a su casa a editar lo que seria el numero mas caliente y el porque de seguro la echarían a patadas del periódico escolar.

 

¡Tenten, ¿Podrías caminar un poco mas lento?! -- Le pregunto irónicamente un pelirrojo un poco enfadado a la castaña que no tomo su comentario de mala manera y siguió caminando igual de lento hasta la puerta de su casa, donde la esperaba el pelirrojo-- ¿Conseguiste la información de mi sobrinito?--

¿Tu que crees? -- pregunto la castaña-- Naru-chan es un amor, respondió cada una de las preguntas que le hice, sin omitir detalles-- le contó sonriendo al pelirrojo-- Le ví bastante cómodo al hablar de su vida sexual conmigo, de como Sasuke y el se pasan sus noches calientes--

Apuesto a que se quedo bien cachondo cuando te fuiste-- dijo riéndose el pelirrojo--

Eso te lo puedo asegurar--

Venga que tienes que darme toda la información, que soy yo el que tiene que escribir el articulo y editarlo--

vale, esto fue lo que me tu tu rubio sobrino--

 

\--Flashback--

 

Bien Tenten, ¿Que quieres que te cuente? -- Le pregunto el sonriente rubio a la intuitiva castaña, que le miraba también sonriendo--

Todo, cada uno de los detalles de las guarradas que hacen en la cama-- Dijo emocionada la reportera-- Y también ¿Como es el comportamiento de Sasuke cuando hacéis el amor?--

Bueno, no veo que tiene de malo decirte eso, así que es mas o menos así--

 

\--Flashback dentro del Flashback--

 

Ah... Sasuke, espe... ¡Ah! -- Decía el rubito que se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor mientras Sasuke le devoraba el cuello como si su vida se fuese en ello--

¿Que pasa Naru? -- Le pregunto el moreno al rubio--

¡Sasuke no me hagas caso! Aquí eres tu el seme as lo que tu quieras...-- le respondió de forma lasciva el Namikaze--

Conque esas tenemos...-- dijo el Uchiha-- ¡haber, quítate toda la ropa! Que aquí desde ya yo mando--

Y si no lo hago, ¿Me vas a castigar?--

Por su puesto que si--

Sasuke cogio al rubito de la mesa y lo llevo hasta el sofá donde empezó a morder el cuello de Naru haciendo gemir al rubito que le pedía mas a cada segundo.

Ah... Sasuke, ¡besa..ah! ¡Bésame!--

No-- le respondió el Uchiha al pequeño rubito, mientras le quitaba el boxer, ya que el rubio no tenia ropa--

El moreno descendió lentamente desde el cuello del rubio besando su clavícula...mordiéndola, dejándole marcas con sus dientes, poniendo al rubito mas cachondo de lo que estaba en 0,2. Siguió bajando hasta toparse con los botoncitos rosas, chupando uno de manera pausada haciendo al rubio gemir, luego de que ese estuviese erecto paso al otro dándole el mismo trato que al primero, deslizando sus manos por todo el torso de Naruto hasta tocar el pequeño bultito que se asomaba bajo el ombligo del rubio.

Mmm...Sasuke-- Gimió el kitsune mientras pasaba las uñas por la espalda de Sasuke, arañándole, sacando un jadeo ahogado de placer de parte del moreno--

Las manos de Sasuke siguieron descendiendo hasta llegar a las piernas de Naru, acariciando la parte interna de los muslos del rubio, separando ambas piernas. Sus labios bajaron por todo el pecho del rubio, besando su estomago, metiendo la lengua en el ombligo sacando un fuerte gemido de la boca del mas bajo, tomo con la mano derecha el miembro del rubio y el suyo con la mano izquierda frotándolos juntos.

¡Ah! ¡Sasuke ya no aguanto, deja la tontería y métemela hasta el fondo! -- Grito el kitsune--

Sasuke no se hizo del rogar y penetro rápidamente al rubio que no se quejo, empezando un vaivén rápido sin cuidado y fuerte.

¡Ah, ah...! ¡De eso estaba hablando! -- Grito el rubito sumido en un estado de éxtasis, disfrutando del sexo duro al que estaba acostumbrado-- ¡ah! ¡Haber!-- Chillo el rubio mientras cambiaba las posiciones dejando al moreno debajo de el, auto penetrándose--

¡ah! ¡No tienes ni idea de como me gusta que hagas eso!-- le dijo Sasuke--

¡Ah! ¡Oh Dios! -- Termino diciendo el rubio mientras se corría sobre el pecho de Sasuke y el moreno dentro de el--

¡Uf! Eso tenemos que repetirlo pronto-- Dijo Sasuke al aire--

¿Que tal ahora?-- Respondió el Rubito mientras besaba a Sasuke--

\--Fin del Flashback dentro del Flashback--

Bueno, pues por lo que pude notar de... Lo queme acabas de contar es que a Sasuke le gusta que le controles, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-- Pregunto acalorada la castaña--

Sip-- respondió simplemente ala castaña--

\-- Fin de Flashback--

 

Ok... ósea que aparte de que nos cancelaran el periódico, también nos expulsaran por lo menos tres meses--

Puede, pero nos marcharemos con una despedida a lo grande--


	6. 005-2

Me Acosté Con Un Adolescente  
Capítulo 5 2/3

Pov Tenten

¿Naru-chan y sus aventuras? - Me pregunta Nagato confundido- ¿Que clase de nombre es ese para un artículo?-

Uno muy bueno, si no quieres llamar la atención de la directora- Le respondo, lo mejor es no llamar la atención de esa mujer- Recuerda que aún me da miedo, Nagato-

Bueno tienes razón, mientras más discreción mejor- Me responde, estamos apunto de empezar a vender los periódicos, las ventas estarán por los cielos- Naruto es mejor persona que hace unos años, se nota que ha madurado- Le observó en silencio y le asiento con la cabeza aún sin saber porque, hace unos días ni siquiera le conocía-

Deberíamos ir a su casa y llevarle algún presente por la ayudita- Le sugiero, veo en su cara que está deacuerdo conmigo- De no ser por el ahorita no tendríamos periódico-

Tienes razón, vayamos cuando terminen las clases-

Fin Pov Tenten

-Mientras en el piso SasuNaru-

¡Ah...Sasu...Más duro! ¡Oh dios, no pares! - Los chicos se encontraban en su sesión de sexo matinal-

Ah... Ah, Naru...te quiero- Decía Sasuke quedito, estaban tan agitados que se les había pasado la hora que era - Ohh, Dios que estrechó estas - Le decía al oído, mientras aumentaba más las embestidas-

¡Joder Sasu, ahí, dale otra vez! Más..Más...-

Mmm...- Sasuke siguió dando en ese justo lugar, una y otra vez- Ah, Me voy a correr...-

¡Yo también! - Le chillo el rubito, arañando la espalda y hombros del moreno- ¡Sa...Ahhh- Se corrió, sintiéndose un tanto mareado por el fuerte orgasmo-

¡Joder! - El Uchiha se corrió al sentir como la entrada del rubio apretaba su miembro, cayendo exhausto sobre el cuerpo de debajo suyo-

Ambos con la respiración errática gozaban del resiente orgasmo. sólo se escuchaba su respiración clamandosé lentamente, todo era tranquilidad hasta que el rubito vio el reloj que colgaba de la pared, era tarde... muy tarde.

¡Sasuke que llegas tarde! - Le dijo al Moreno quitandoselo de encima de un empujón, haciendo que el pobre cayera al suelo de cabeza- Ay perdona amor-

No importa - Decía medio enfadado mientras se tocaba la cabeza- Tranquilo, no puede ser tan tarde- En ese momento vio el mismo reloj que Naruto, poniéndose aún más pálido de lo que era, si que era muy tarde-

El rubito vio al padre de su futuro retoño corretear por la habitación buscando su uniforme, mismo que el se había encargado de quitarle al Moreno una hora atrás, cuando empezaron la segunda sesión de sexo. Terminó de ponerse el uniforme, cogió su mochila, llaves y un apasionante beso del rubio, salió corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo. bajando por las escaleras, corriendo por las calles, perdiéndose en ellas. Un par de ojos vieron al Uchiha correr calle arriba, divertida con la situación subió a hacerle compañía a su futuro yerno-

Pov Sasuke

¡Porque siempre tengo que correr a todas partes! - Esto de estar corriendo al Instituto todos los días empieza a cansarme, si, podría levantarme más temprano pero eso no pasará- ¡Ya veo la puerta!- La gente alrededor me miran con cara rara, pero ¿Porque? No ven acaso que estoy llegando tarde-

¡Eh Uchiha! - Escucho una voz femenina gritarme, me doy la vuelta sobre mis talones y las veo, son Temari y Konan, que vienen muy tranquilas, aún con lo tarde que es- ¿Porque tan apurado?- Me pregunta, a veces pienso que son tontas-

Pues porque es tardisimo- Le respondo con mi tono usual-

¿Eh?- Me mira confusa- Sabía que te gustaba llegar temprano, pero no es para tanto, apenas y son las 7:30 -La expresión se me desencaja, ¿Las 7:30? - ¿Acaso no llevas reloj?-

Claro que lo llevo- Le digo un poco enfadado. Cuando llegue a casa pateare tanto ese reloj que no quedarán ni los pedazos- ¡Mierda! ¡¿Y yo he salido corriendo de Casa cuando podía haber tenido sexo otra vez?!- Me tape la boca con las manos, no me dí cuenta de lo que dije, bueno de lo que grite, hasta que lo hice. Y ese par me miraban con ojitos en forma de corazón. Mierda, la he cagado-

¿Que?- Me mira consternada, yo diría que confusa- ¿Otra vez?- Mierda...-

¡¿Es que lo hacéis más de una vez?! -Me pregunta está vez Konan. Las veo a ambas tomar mucho aire, me tapó los oídos, se lo que va ha pasar- ¡Cuentanos todos los detalles! -

¡¿Estáis locas?! Déjenme en paz- Me alejo caminando muy lentamente, voy a darme una vuelta por hay, total, tengo media hora-

Pov Naruto

Mikoto, ¿Quieres un té? - Hace ya unas horas, mi suegra fue enviada a cuidarme o más bien, vigilarme, porque nadie se fía de mi-

No, descuida cariño, ya lo hago yo. Tú descansa- Me siento en el sofá, sintiendome un completo inútil- ¿Porque no me dejáis ni prepararme un mísero té? - Estoy cabreado y ella lo nota, pero aún así sigue con el té-

Lo siento cariño, pero he sido advertida de lo mal que te desenvuelves en la cocina y no queremos que te pase nada malo- Iba a responderle, pero mi móvil empezó a sonar, captando mi atención-

¿Si? - No escucho nada durante unos segundos, estuve apunto de colgar pero no lo hice - ¿Hola?-

Emm...- Escucho, si no mal recuerdo, la voz de Tenten- Naruto, soy Tenten... Etto... Sasuke está muy cabreado, ya sabes, por el artículo- Ya sabía yo que se iba ha cabrear, estoy preparado- Se ha ido hacia vuestra casa- En su tono detecto preocupación- Enserio, lamento si os causo problemas en su relación-

Tú tranquila- La noto algo alterada, así que intento calmarle- Cuando llegue Sasuke intentaré calmarle y siempre lo consigo- En eso la puerta se abre de un portazo y atravesando el salón, mirandome muy enfadado, apunto de gritarme-

Naruto, tenemos que hablar- Me ordena mientras me toma de los hombros sentándose en el sofá, llevandome consigo. Esta tan sexy cuando me domina- Se puede saber ¿Porque le dijiste a Tenten todas esas cosas privadas?- Me grita en su tono usual, me pone tan cachondo...-

Sasuke... Ven aquí y hazme el amor...-


	7. 005-3

Me Acosté Con Un Adolescente

Capítulo 5 3/3 el fin de este capítulo.

Pov Sasuke

¡¿Que?! - Mi rubio es imposible de comprender, no entiendo si está haciendo esto para distraerme o si debería dejarme llevar por esos ojazos azules tan hermosos que no paran de devorarme entero- ¡¿Después de darle tanta información privada sobre nuestra vida sexual a Tenten para que la publicase me pides que me acueste contigo?! - me quede mirando fijamente a su carita, estaba aún más cachondo cuando me ponía serio con él, cosa que hacía muy pocas veces para no causarle un disgusto- ¿Como se te ocurre pedirme algo así en este momento? -

Honey, enserio que lo siento, no creí que te iba a molestar- Lo último, pretende mentirme a la cara - Vale, lo hice por si alguna de esas guarras que se que hay en tu instituto sepan quien es el que te mueve el suelo en un visto y no visto - Ver sus cambios de expresión no tiene precio, es tan lindo cuando se pone celoso -

Ya se que eres un celosillo sin remedio, pero aún así me parece demasiado relatar nuestra vida sexual como si de un libro se tratase - Le vi acercarse a mí como un zorrito, poniendo esos ojos cargados de inocencia totalmente fingida que lograba ponerme caliente en menos de 0,2-

Venga Sasu, ¿Perdóname si? No quería que te pusieras como una fiera, hablando en otro parámetros que no estén relacionados con el coito - No pude siquiera empezar a procesar la información cuando empecé a sentir las suaves manitas de Mi rubio recorrerme el torso desnudo ¿Cuando me había despojado de la camisa y el resto de mi uniforme? Levante la mirada y le contemple, mirándome con una sonrisa tranquila, más como si me pidiese silenciosamente que le entregará todo de mi, ya que el iba ha hacer lo mismo, quererme más allá - Recuerda Sasuke, Estás aquí para hacernos felices y nosotros estamos para hacerte feliz a ti- Si, se que estamos siendo un pelín cursis, pero estamos enamorados-

Naru te juro que en este momento sólo quiero lanzarme sobre ti y comerte entero pero debo hacer algo que viene comiéndome la cabeza todo el día - Tenía que hacerlo desaparecer después de arruinarme mi bonita mañana, el maldito que me privó de otra ronda de "Conociendote por dentro, Naru", me acerque a grandes pasos, percatandome en el camino de que ya no traía puesto ni la ropa interior, me desconcerto un momento aunque no le di mucha importancia -

¿Sasuke pero que haces? - Me miraba desconcertado mientras yo quitaba el reloj de la pared y lo tiraba contra el suelo, el mismo que al mero contacto se hizo añicos - Ven aquí, que tengo ganas de comerme ese ejemplar que tienes ahí bien erguido-

Mi cuerpo se acercó por si sólo, metiendo mi miembro en su boca, empezando a chuparlo con todas sus fuerzas haciendome jadear. Su lengua recorría de la base a la punta, deteniendose en la punta, dándole lentas lamidas, sentía que me correría cuando sentí su boca alejarse.

Sasu, no me hagas esperar más - Esas palabras salieron de sus labios como un susurro, al que hice caso como un zombie- Hazlo como sólo tu sabes Sasuke -

Cogí a Naruto de las piernas, arrastrándole sobre la cama, teniendo su cuerpo totalmente a mi disposición. Coloque una de sus piernas sobre mi hombro introduciendome en su cavidad, sintiéndome en la gloria sin siquiera moverme, empezando un vaivén, aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas. Sin poder hacer otra cosa más que gemir -

Sasuke... No pares, e-eres... ah-ah - No podía pronunciar palabra alguna, no es como si yo estuviese en otra en posición de hablar - Sa...Ah! - Naru alcanzó el clímax, viniendose entre nuestros estómagos, gritando fuertemente, espero que los vecinos no lo hayan escuchado...-

Ya casi... ah-ah, me... - Al venirme, me quede como suspendido en el universo, mareado, no sabía ni dónde estaba. Aunque rápidamente me di cuenta que estaba en mi casa, en mi cama. con el amor de mi vida-

Sasuke... Tú más que nadie sabes que me encanta que estés sobre mi pero aplastas a nuestro hijo -

Me eche hacia un lado, acostado al lado de mi kitsune, observando él pequeño bulto en el vientre de Naru, como quiero que nazca. El silencio en nuestra pieza era tranquilo, totalmente pacífico hasta que la conocida voz de mi cuñado apareció en nuestro piso, gritando a todo pulmón:

¡¡Naruto, tenemos que ir a revisión así que como que te vas moviendo!! - Este Deidara no cambiará


	8. 0006

Me Acosté Con Un Adolescente

Capítulo 6 - La hora del doctor

¡¿Naruto donde estas?! Esta vez no te vas a escapar- Grito - ¡No pienso volver a cambiar la cita! Abre la puerta-

Está abierta - En cuanto pronunció esas palabras el rubio mayor atravesó la puerta encontrándose con los dos chicos desnudos cubiertos únicamente por la manta- Deja que me ponga algo y nos vamos pitando- Se levantó de la cama, sin siquiera importarle el hecho de estar desnudo-

¿Sasuke y tu que? Levanta de ahí, ¿Es que no quieres ver a tu hijo? - Le dijo deidara al pobre Uchiha, quien estaba más rojo que una cereza por la situación- Mira voy a salir si te molesta que te vea desnudo-

Te esperamos en el salón, ¿Va Sasu?- terminó de decir el rubio menor, ya vestido- Tienes 5 minutos-

~En el salón~

¡Hola Itachi! - Saludo Naruto al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha- ¿También vienes a ver a los babys? -

Si, estoy como super emocionado por eso- respondió sonriente, algo que se había hecho común en el inexpresivo chico- Veo que estas animado-

Si, ya sabes. Ver a mi hijo me emociona - En ese momento Sasuke venía entrando al salón, sonrió con las palabras tan lindas dichas por el más joven de los rubios ahí presentes- Además tu hermanito sabe tocarme bien el botón de la felicidad que llevo dentro- Esas últimas palabras hicieron sonrojar furiosamente a los dos morenos, acarreando las estruendosas carcajadas de los hermanos Namikaze-

Vámonos por favor- rogó el Uchiha mayor tranquilizadose- Que sino llegamos tarde-

En todo el transcurso del viaje al hospital, que tampoco era tan lejos, los morenos permanecieron en silencio escuchando a los dos donceles hablar sobre el sexo y los nombres de los bebés. Después de haber estacionado el coche entraron a la consulta y esperaron a la llegada de la doctora.

¿Y si les compramos un traje de Pikachu y Jigglypuff? - Sugirió el mayor de los Namikaze con los ojitos en forma de corazón- ¡Estarán divinos! - Claro, hablando de empezar a cosplayear a sus peques en cuanto nacieran-

¡Eso sería demasiado lindo para mi! - Secundo el otro Namikaze imaginando a su hijo y a su sobrino juntos haciendo cosas de bebés- ¡Estoy que lo flipo!-

Hola, pequeños mios- Saludo entrando por la puerta una rubia muy exuberante de ojos cafés un poco sería- ¿Quien es el primero en ver a su hijo?- preguntó. Siendo el rubio pelilargo el primero en responder-

¡Yo mismo! Naruto ya ha visto a su hijo yo no, y me urge verlo-

Venga cariño, ve detrás de esa cortina y ponte una de esas batas, tu igual Naruto- Dijo la doctora-

Ok abuela, digo, doctora Tsunade-

Minutos después ambos donceles vestían esas típicas batas de hospital, uno de ellos recostado sobre una camilla que estaba en la consulta viendo directamente a una pantalla a su izquierda. No se vía nada más que manchas en blanco y negro, que el chico no podía comprender, y aún así le hacían llorar.

Itachi mira que b-bonito-- decía entre sollozos- ¿Me puedes dar una foto abuela? -

Por supuesto- dijo mientras le pasaba un par de pañuelos de papel a su nieto mayor para las lagrimas y para que se limpiara el gel en su estómago- Bien Naruto, es tu turno-

Naruto se mantuvo más tranquilo que su hermano, viendo más o menos lo mismo que su hermano. Después de salir del hospital y de comprar los medicamentos recetados para cada uno, fueron a comer a decisión del kitsune. Y unos ramens después entraron a una tienda para bebés, donde curiosamente había un traje de Pikachu y uno de Jigglypuff, luego comieron unos helados, había sido un bonito día.

Itachi... Tú que quieres que sea nuestro hijo, ¿Niño o niña? - Preguntó Deidara a su novio mientras daba pequeñas lamidas a su helado-

Una niña- Respondió con simpleza- ¿Y tu?- Preguntó intrigado por la cara que puso su rubito-

Un niño...- Respondió con la cabeza gacha- Es que siempre, bueno desde que supe que estaba embarazado, pensé en que sería super lindo tener un niño-

De toda la vida he querido ser padre y más de una niña, ¿Sabes porque?- El otro negó con la cabeza- Los Uchiha tenemos fama de sólo engendrar varones y yo lo que más deseo es tener una hija. Son muchos más bonitas y manejables-

¡Aawhh Itachi eres de caramelo por dentro! - Chillo Deidara abrazando a su novio por el cuello, dándole un beso muy profundo y mojado.

Ejem... Chicos... Estamos en medio de un parque infantil- Al separarse y dar una mirada alrededor se dieron cuenta de la gran cantidad de niños pequeños que los estaban mirando entre extrañados y curiosos-

Por favor, contenganse un poco-

V-vale -- Dijeron los dos al unísono-

Eh señor...- Escucharon una voz muy fina a sus pies, era un pequeño niño - ¿Ustedes que estaban haciendo?-

Pues estaban dándose un besito- Respondió Naruto-

Oooh, ¿Y porque lo hacían?-

Porque se quieren, y la gente que se quiere se besa-

¿Entonces besas a todo el mundo que quieras?- preguntó aún más curioso el pequeño-

No pequeño, sólo besas a tu novio o novia- Respondió el rubito menor- ¿ He resuelto todas tus dudas?-

¡Si! Gracias- El niño salió corriendo, en dirección a un chico de 18 años aproximadamente, que se agachó para abrazar al niño, el que sin previo aviso le besó en los labios. Justamente como Deidara y Itachi se habían besado- ¡Nii-san te quiero!-

Deidara, Naruto, Itachi y Sasuke salieron casi corriendo del parque, para no tener que responder asuntos incómodos.

Naruto, ¿Como se te ocurre? - Le dice Sasuke - ¿Es que no pensaste que ese niño podía mal interpretar las cosas?-

Estas loco, creía que ese niño lo había entendido- Respondió escogiendose de hombros- No pensé que fuese a meterle la lengua a su hermano hasta la garganta-

Es verdad, tampoco es tu culpa- Dijo dándole un beso en los labios a su rubio- Es culpa vuestra por estar pasándose saliva en un parque-

¡Mi...!- En eso sonó el móvil de Deidara- ¿Si? Claro Mamá-

Mamá quiere que vayamos a Casa, han llegado unos familiares que quieren ver a estos- dijo tocando la tripa de Naruto y la suya-

Caminaron tranquilamente, cada pareja tomada de las manos, sin prisas y de vez en cuando riéndose de lo recién ocurrido.

¡¡¡Mamá, ya estamos en casa!!! - Grito Deidara tan fino como siempre- ¡¡¡Los chicos también han venido!!!

Muy bien cariño, pero no grites- Hablo media cabreada la pelirroja -

¿Donde están esos familiares?- Preguntó esta vez Naru entrando del brazo de Sasuke- ¡¿TU QUE HACES EN MI CASA?!-


	9. 0007

Me Acosté Con Un Adolescente

Capítulo 7 Unas cuantas visitas, una de ellas indeseada.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pov Naruto

¡¿TU QUE HACES EN MI CASA?! - No me lo podía creer, esa no puede estar en Mi casa- ¡Mamá!-

¿Naru que te pasa? - Me observó fijamente, extrañada por mi actitud.- Ven y saluda a tus primos-

Hola primo - Di un par de pasos hacia adelante, viendo su sonrisa falsa- ¿Como está tu bebé?- Acercó su mano a mi, ya no tan pequeña, pancita-

No te atrevas a tocarme zorra- Apartó su mano de mi rápidamente antes de siquiera rozar los dedos- ¡Largate de mi casa! - La cogí del antebrazo e intente sacarla a tirones de la casa-

¡Naruto deja a tu prima!- Fue apartada de mi por mi madre- ¿Que pasa contigo?-

¡¿QUE QUÉ ME PASA?! - Estaba furioso. No, estaba muy cabreado con un demonio- ¡Lo que me pasa es que está ligera se atrevió a llamarme gordo y encima quería con MI Sasuke! - Termine gritando en medio del salón, apenas dándome cuenta de la presencia de las demás personas ahí presentes- ¿Ese no es el niño del parque?-

Nos quedamos de piedra al ver ahí sentados al par de hermanos, abrazados en el sofá. El primero en salir del shock fue Itachi que con toda la elegancia que posee un Uchiha pregunto:

¿Es familiar vuestro?- Confusión cruzaba su cara, la nuestra era igual, ¿Quienes eran y que hacían en nuestra casa?-

Soy Len - Se presentó el mayor, Igual de pelirrojo que Karin, de ojos amatistas- Tengo 18 años y soy el hermano mayor de Karin- Terminó dándonos a mi y a Deidara un abrazo, mientras que a Itachi y Sasuke les dio un apretón de manos-

Yo soy Akio, tengo 10 y ellos son mi Nii-San y mi Onee-San - Respondió el pequeño pelirrojo de ojos azules opacos, el mismo que había besado a su hermano mayor-

¿Cariño ya estás más tranquilo?- ¿Ah? Estaba absorto, mirando al pequeño Akio, ¿Eran mis primos?- ¿Ya sé conocían vosotros?- Pregunto sonriente-

No, sólo a esa resbalosa- Esa cínica, me miraba con cara de superioridad, como si ella fuera alguien y yo no- ¡Y quiero que esa guarra salga de aquí!-

¡NARUTO! Deja de decir esas cosas, seguro que Karin no tenía esas intenciones- Respondió mi madre mientras la susodicha se acercaba otra vez, en dirección Sasuke y yo-

Es verdad Primo, yo simplemente quería disculparme por mi comportamiento- Sonrió- Chicos enverdad, lo lamento- Se acercó y nos abrazó a los dos. La aparte de un, no muy ligero, empujón-

¡MIRA KARIN NO ME PROVOQUES PORQUE SOY CAPAZ DE....!- Me lance a por ella, apunto de arañarle toda la cara, fui detenido por los brazos de Sasuke, Itachi y el mismísimo Deidara, aún intentando alcanzar su cara- ¡TE VOY A MATAR!-

¿Pero que está pasando aquí?- Preguntó Mi padre entrando por la puerta, quedándose perplejo ante el escándalo que estaba formando- ¡Naru-chan, has llegado!- Grito abalanzandose sobre mi, teniendo cuidado con mi tripa- Me alegra de que estéis aquí, vamos a cenar-  
Dijo tan distraído como siempre-

-Ya en el comedor-

Estaba sentado a la derecha de Sasuke y a la izquierda de Deidara, enfrente de Sasuke se encontraba Karin, sonriendole de una manera que no me gustó nada. Gire la cabeza antes de perder los estribos, observando a Len intentando evadir los labios de su pequeño hermano, pero le era prácticamente imposible. Mis padres simplemente les veían divertidos.

Deidara, ¿Como va tu embarazo? - Preguntó Len, cediendo a los caprichos de su hermano, dejando un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios- Según sé, tienes 2 meses y medio ¿Ya se te han pasado las náuseas? -

Si, más o menos. Uno que otro día me da un ligero mareo pero ahí acaba la cosa- Dijo Deidara mientras se acariciaba el vientre- ¿Tu tienes pareja Len?- preguntó Itachi, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte de Akio-

Claro que no- Respondió el pequeño- Sólo tendrá una y seré yo- Terminó de decir tajante- Aún soy muy chico, pero cuando crezca un poco más, mi Nii-San y yo estaremos juntos- Agregó-

Emm, Si- Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, sin percatarse de que era observado por Akio, quien indignado se acercó a su hermano robandolé un beso de lengua, al que, según me fijé, Len no se negó completamente-

¡Jajajajajaja! - La mayoría de los presentes, estaba empezando a olvidar el hecho de que Karin se encontraba sentada frente a MI Sasuke, hasta que el mismo grito de dolor, atrayendo toda nuestra atención-

¡¿Estas loca acaso?!- Vocifero, arrastrando la silla para alejarse de la mesa-

Tardé unos pocos segundos en darme cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder en mis narices- ¡¿ESTA ARRASTRADA INTENTABA TOCARTE POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA?! - Chille como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho- ¡AHORA SI QUE....!- Antes de siquiera poder intentar nada Sasuke Me cogió en brazos llevandome escaleras arriba-

Naru no pasa nada, no es bueno que te estés estresando, para ti ni para nuestra hija- comentó entrando a una habitación, la que reconocí como mía- Así que mejor nos dormimos y ya mañana hablamos con más calma y le pondremos un alto a todo este problema-

¿Hija?


	10. 008

Me Acosté Con Un Adolescente  
Capítulo 8-

Pov Len

Después del escándalo que Karin se encargó de armar en medio de la cena, el ambiente se tenso, vi a Akio medio dormido sobre la mesa del comedor. Le cogí en brazos, me despedí cordialmente de los allí presentes, que eran Itachi y tío Minato, ya que mi primo Deidara se propuso sacarla de esta casa antes de que algo grave pasara.

No me opuse, se merecía eso y más. Era demasiado promiscua.

Subí las escaleras, sentí a Akio removerse sobre mis brazos, tan pequeño y tierno... Le dejé sobre la cama y observe su carita, era muy lindo.

Entre al baño a tomar una ducha fría, tenía que alejar esos pensamientos indebidos que tenía hacia mi hermano. No era correcto. Pero de sólo pensar en otra persona tocándole hace mi sangre hervir... De puro odio.

Regreso a la habitación y lo que veo me deja petrificado.

Pov Akio

Estuve fingiendo para que Nii-San me llevara a su habitación, querida darle una pequeña sorpresa. Después de dejarme en la cama se metió al baño, en ese momento puse mi plan en marcha.

Retiré toda mi ropa, incluyendo mi ropa interior, poniéndome un chaleco de mi hermano. Esperándole, quería que me amara, que ardiera en deseo sólo por mi. Por mi y por nadie más.

Nii-San...- Salió del baño, se sorprendió. Sus ojos se pasearon sobre mi figura, caminó en mi dirección, quitando la toalla que cubría su ochinchin, dejándolo a la vista- Quiero ser sólo tuyo, te amo Nii-San--

Yo... Yo también te amo- Sus labios entraron en contacto con los míos, mi lengua busca a la suya encontrandola casi de inmediato, saboreandonos. Nuestras bocas se separan, besa mis mejillas, lame mi cuello, sacándome grandes alaridos de placer - Momo-chan- Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendome llegar a mi primer orgasmo de la noche-

Jugó con mis pezones, mordiendolos, haciendo que me removiera sobre la cama, desacomodando las sabanas.

Sus dedos acariciaban mi entrada, sacándome grandes jadeos de placer. Uno de ellos penetró mi pequeña cavidad. Sentía el movimiento de adentro hacia afuera y de afuera hacia adentro, dolía, pero era soportable.

Uno se convirtió en dos, abriéndose y cerrándose en movimientos de tijera, mis caderas oscilaban pidiendo un contacto más profundo. Ni cuenta me di de que se habían convertido en tres largos dedos los que acariciaban mi interior.

Momo-chan puede que esto te duela un poco...- Retiro sus dedos, tocando superficialmente la ya dilatada zona- Intentaré... Ah, que sea lo menos doloroso posible-

¡NII-SAN! - Entró de una estocada, más no pude decir una palabra, las embestidas no tardaron en empezar. Fuertes, sin descanso ni tiempo para acostumbrarme al ochinchin de mi hermano mayor que era de todo menos pequeño- ¡Ah Nii-San! ah, ah, ¡JODER NO PARES!-

No se que me asustaba más, si el hecho de que él fuese un sádico que le encantaba hacerlo rudo o que a mi me gustase tanto que mi primera vez fuera así.

Y-yo voy... ¡VOY A-ahhhh!- El orgasmo me pego tan fuerte que veía destellos de luz, bastantes cargadores-

¡Ahhh... Joder Akio! - El cuerpo de mi Nii-San tembló violentamente alcanzando el clímax, llenando mis entrañas con su semilla, haciéndome gemir- Te amo Akio, nunca lo olvides-

Yo también te... Ahhh amo Len- caímos rendidos ante el sueño y el cansancio-

~En la habitación de Naru-chan y Sasu~

Pov Naruto

¡Lo sé!- Grite ya hastiado de la discusión que el teme y yo teníamos desde hace una media hora- ¡Pero no porque tu abuela se llame Natsuki mi primogénita debe llamarse así!-

¡¿Y entoces como quieres que le pongamos?! Seguro algun nombre que sólo un dobe elegiría- ¿Que? Voy a desplumarle-

Mira Sasuke estoy cansado de esta conversación, nuestra hija se llamará Sora y punto- Di por finalizada la absurda pelea en la que ya sabía que la última palabra iba a ser mía- Y no, no acepto objeciones-

Bien, nuestra hija se llamará Sora- Dijo sonriente- Pero a cambio me dejaras ponerle nombre a nuestro peque cuando tengamos un niño-

Vale, pero nada de...- Me quedé helado al escuchar un grito, más bien un gemido del otro lado de la pared- ¿E-esos e-ran...?- Volví a quedar en silencio al escuchar de otra vez, sólo que aún más fuerte-

"¡JODER NO PARES!"

Por Kami-Sama, vamos a otra parte- sentía la cara arder, y no era para menos, al otro lado de la pared estaban mis primos... Emmm, como podría decirlo, aprendiendo a componer una sinfonía que yo no estaba dispuesto a escuchar-

Vayamos al cuarto de tu Aniki y mi Aniki-Baka-- Salimos casi corriendo a la recámara de nuestros hermanos, ya que era la más alejada de ese pasillo-

¿Se puede? - Preguntó Sasuke, no es por ser educados, es más por precaución-

Claro, pasa- Entramos, metiéndonos en la cama con ellos, como hacíamos cuando éramos más pequeños- ¿Que pasa?- preguntó Itachi-

Len y Akio están teniendo relaciones, así que vinimos a dormir con ustedes- respondió Sasuke-

Bueno, pues vamos allá- Dei se que se encontraba recostado en el respaldo de la cama se tendió sobre ella, abrazandome- Apaga la luz, mañana va a ser un día muy movidito-

~A la mañana siguiente~

Fui el último en despertar, encontrandome sólo en la enorme cama de mi Ototo.

Desconcertado.

Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron de golpe a mi cabeza. Llegar a casa, la zorra de Karin, a mi intentando matarla, Akio y Len...

¡AKIO Y LEN!

La cara me ardió como una hoguera al recordar los gemidos, no, mejor dicho, los gritos de placer que salían de aquel cuarto anoche. Salí arrastrando los pies hasta mi propia habitación que permaneció igual que hace 3 años cuando me mudé. Escuche el sonido de la ducha, ósea que, Sasuke se está duchando.

Sasu-kun... ¿Quieres compañía?- Me acerqué a paso felino, como si yo fuese un Kitsune hambriento de absoluto deseo- He sido un mal niño amor, ¿Porque no me das unas nalgadas?- En un visto y no visto estaba desnudo entre el cuerpo de MI Sasuke y la pared de la ducha, con los pies suspendidos sobre la bañera-

Te voy a...- Sus palabras murieron en su garganta por los familiar voz al otro lado de la pared-

"¡Len... OH DIOS!" "¡NO PARES, NO PARES!"

Nuestro baño terminó en silencio, al igual que ponernos la ropa, ¿Como se supone que iba a mirarles a la cara?

~En el salón~

No es como si aquí abajo no se escuchen los gritos de mis primos, realmente se escuchan más fuertes, como tenerlos al lado haciendo bebés. Estuvimos a punto de enloquecer pero a mi hermosa madre se le ocurrió la brillante idea de salir todos a comer fuera. Nunca le agradecí tanto.

~Fin Pov Naruto~

Las tres parejas, Nótese Minato y Kushina, Sasuke y Naruto e Itachi y Deidara, salieron andando y charlando de cualquier tontería que se les viniese a la cabeza, absteniendose de tocar el tema por el que habían tenido que abandonar la casa. Se detuvieron a almorzar en un restaurante de ramen, antojo de los rubios embarazados y de su progenitora, después de tan bonita comida familiar, en la que Naruto se enteró de el porque la resbalosa no estaba en la casa esa misma mañana, después de mucho rato de estar de tienda en tienda y comprar un montón de cosas más para bebés y ropa para ellos ya que rápidamente se les quedaban pequeñas, todos se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su casa, cansados de un largo día.

Naruto y Sasuke pensando en dormir toda la noche abrazados.

Itachi y Deidara en hacer el amor, cosa que no pudieron hacer la noche pasada por culpa de sus Ototos.

Y Kushina y Minato pidiéndole a Kami-Sama que esos pequeños niños ya hubiesen parado de aparearse.

Ojalá que al mayor de los dos se le haya ocurrido pensar como un adulto un segundo y ponerse protección.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: ¡Just hang out!

¡Sasuke por el amor a todo lo que es bello, ve más despacio!- gritaba Naruto enterrando las uñas en el asiento- ¡¿Quien demonios te concedió el carnet?!-

Tranquilo, si quieres le bajo a la velocidad- Dijo sonriendo ligeramente- Pero me dijiste que querías un paseo entretenido-

Si, pero entretenido no significa suicida- Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos- Por favor, me siento muy estresado en este momento-

Perdona mi amor- Se acercó y le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios- Mira, allá hay una feria, ¿Quieres que te lleve?-

¡Si! Quiero montar en las tasas locas- Estaba muy emocionado-

No creo que sea buena idea amor- Dijo bajando del coche- Recuerda que te pueden dar mareos-

Malo, ¿Pero no vas a subir tu?- preguntó abrazandosé al brazo que le era ofrecido- No tienes que quedarte conmigo-

Amor, sinceramente, no quiero subirme sin ti- le abraza rodeando su cuerpo con ambos brazos- aparte odio las alturas-

No pasa nada amor, vamos a las casetas y luego a comer-

Caminaron unos pocos minutos mirando todos los juegos, hasta que al rubio le dio un poco de hambre.

Sasu comamos unos churros con chocolate-

Tú quedaté aquí- El moreno se acercó al vendedor y pidió los churros, se quedó observando a Naruto que miraba el cielo distraído, acariciando su vientre- Que mono- susurró-

Chico, ¿Quieres volver a la tierra? -Preguntó el dependiente- Ese otro chico se ha llevado tus churros-

Levantó los ojos y observó a un chico de tes muy pálida, más que la suya misma, de pelo oscuro y de su misma altura que caminaba feliz de la vida con los churros para su rubio.

¡Eh tú! -Caminó en su dirección bastante cabreado, el nombrado se giró mostrando una muy falsa sonrisa-

¿Se te ofrece algo mocoso?- Respondió groseramente-

Si imbécil, sino fuese así ¿Para que te llamaría?- Se podía ver un fuerte sonrojo debido al cabreo que tenía- Esos churros son para mi novio y tu los has cogido, así que me los das o te pongo la cara hecha un cromo- Le cogió del cuello de la camisa-

¡Eh, a mi no me tocas!- Empezó una pequeña pelea, que en menos de unos minutos, ya había llamado la atención de muchas de las personas presentes-

Sasuke ¿Pero que estas haciendo?- Llegó Naruto algo agitado-

¡Sai, ¿Que te he dicho de pelearte con desconocidos?!- Un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina se hizo paso entre los espectadores, con el ceño fruncido. También estaba un poco agitado y se dejaba ver una muy abultada tripa-

¡Naru/Gaa-chan!- gritaron ambos, separandose y caminando cada quien al lado de su uke-

¡¿Como se te ocurre? Cada vez, escuchame bien, cada vez que salimos te peleas con alguien, ¿Cuál es tu problema?!- El pelirrojo le echaba la bronca al pobre chico que bajaba la cabeza fingiendo estar arrepentido-

Perdóname Gaa-chan, no lo vuelvo a hacer- Se acercó y abrazo por la cintura al más bajo-

¡Como si pudiera creerte!-

Sasuke, no vayas peleando con la gente. ¿Y si te pasa algo grave?- Le plantó un beso muy delicado en los labios- No queremos que nada te pase-

Perdona por hacer que te preocuparas- Intensifica el beso convirtiendolo en uno más apasionado-

Ah... Sasu- Gimio acercando su cuerpo al de Sasuke-

¡Eh, par de exhibicionistas, que todo el mundo os ve!-Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose- Sai, estoy esperando-

Disculpame por haberte pegado- Dijo mirando fijamente a Naruto- Pero vayamos a algo más interesante, Soy Shimura Sai, un placer- Se presentó de forma coqueta-

Y yo Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Mamá de mellizos- Le respondió sonriente- Y el es Uchiha Sasuke, el papi de mis bebés-

Diría que es un completo placer pero no tengo ganas de mentir- Observó fijamente al moreno frente suya- Y deja de mirar a Naruto-

Sasu no seas maleducado- Lo reprendió el Uzumaki- ¿Y tu como te llamas?- Preguntó mirando al pelirrojo-

Soy Sabaku no Gaara, y también voy a ser futuro Mamá- Se acarició el vientre- y este tonto de aquí es el Papá y mi prometido- señalando a Sai-

¿De cuantos meses estás?- Le preguntó al rubio ambos ya sentados en una mesa- Chicos, aún tenemos hambre-

No te preocupes Gaa-chan -Ambos se van andando-

Estoy de cuatro meses- Se acarició la barriguita- Son un niño, Ayumu, y una niña, Tamiko- sonrió muy contento- ¿Y tu?-

Son unos nombres muy bonitos- Le correspondió con otra sonrisa- Yo estoy de siete meses y es un niño, le pondremos Haru-

Haru también es un nombre precioso, dime Gaara ¿Como es que no nos conocíamos? -Preguntó extrañado- Yo, por lo general,conozco a todos los ukes de mi edad-

Seguro es porque vamos a institutos diferentes- Le dijo al rubio- Voy al instituto Suna ¿A cuál vas tu?-

No, yo no voy al instituto- Respondió con los ojos abiertos como platos- Tengo casi 20 años-

¡¿Enserio?! -Gritó Sai llegando con Sasuke- Pues no se nota, Gaa-chan apenas tiene 15 -

Y Sasu 17, los cumplió ayer- El Uchiha se acercó y abrazó al rubio, que le recibió con un apasionado beso en los labios- ¿Y tu Sai? Pareces de la edad de Sasuke-

Ja, que niñato- Le sonrió prepotente al Uchiha- Yo cumplo 21 en Septiembre-

¡No jodas, eres de la edad de el hermano mayor de Sasuke- El Uzumaki parecía asombrado-

Pedófilo...- susurró por lo bajo el moreno-

¡¿Que has dicho pequeño de parvulario?!-

¡Lo que has oído pederasta!-

Chicos no peleen, quiero comer mis churros tranquilamente- Gaara tenía una vena de enfado en la frente- Si nos volvéis a interrumpir os corto los huevos-

Ambos sintieron una corriente de aire subir por su columna.

¿Y como os conocisteis?- Preguntó a Gaara-

Bueno, fue en una excursión a la Universidad. Sai era nuestro guía en el departamento de arte y pues fue como un flechazo- En eso Sai se acerca al pelirrojo y le da un beso en los labios- ¿Tu y Sasuke como os conocisteis?-

Fue en el club Akatsuki. Uno de mis amigos cumplía años y como otro amigo nos dijo que su padre iba a abrir una disco nueva fuimos a bailar, y en eso conocí a Sasuke, bailamos un rato y me lo lleve a mi casa, follamos y en la mañana se fue- Dijo de corrido ante la asombrada mirada de los tres presentes- Unas semanas después empecé a desmayarme en el trabajo y mis compañeros me obligaron a ir al médico y resultó que estaba embarazado, llamé a Sasuke y pues estamos juntos desde entonces-

¿Enserio?- Preguntaron a la vez Sai y Gaara, el último aún se mantenía comiendo sus churros-

Si, pero no por eso nos queremos menos- Sonrió sintiendo como Sasuke le abrazaba más fuerte contra el- Bueno ya hemos terminado. Vayamos a dar una vuelta, quiero que me ganes un osito-

Si Sai, yo quiero tantos jueguesitos que ni pueda cargarlos-


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: ¡Just Hang Out! Parte 2

Gracias Sasu -Dijo Naruto recibiendo otro oso de peluche gigantesco de color azul que hacía compañía a otros tres de diferentes colores- Sai ¿Como vas?- Preguntó esta vez al otro moreno-

No muy bien que se diga- El dueño de la caseta veía con pena y un poco de vergüenza ajena al veintiañero- ¡Estos juegos son para críos!- Gimoteo-

Si así fuera, ¿No debería ganarlos fácilmente, señor universitario?- Se rió el Uchiha- Espera, no me acordé que llegaste a la Universidad haciendo los trabajos de rodillas-

¡Yo a ti te mato niñato!- Gritó enfadado el mayor-

¡Inténtalo pederasta!- Contraatacó el menor, cogiendo al más alto por la camisa-

¡Bebé de parvulario!-

¡Pintor de cuarta!- Cuando ambos se disponían a empezar una pelea más en el mismo local y por el mismo tema, el pelirrojo y el rubio les cogieron de las orejas-

Chicos, ya me estoy hartando de la misma historia- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa bastante perturbadora-

Sai aceptalo, los juegos no son lo tuyo- Le consoló el pelirrojo-

Lo sé amor- El mayor puso su cara contra el pequeño hombro de su koi- Es que me molesta el hecho de no poder ganar ni un mísero llavero para ti y que ese fracasado los gane todos-

Mira quien habla de fracasados- Dijo por lo bajo el Uchiha-

Amor ya no busques más problemas- Le reprendió el rubio-

¿Que tal si vamos a una cafetería? Tengo hambre y no de comida chatarra- Sugirió Gaara-

¡Si, buena idea! Os invitamos a nuestra casa y allá preparamos algo rico- Miró a Sasuke que iba a replicar y Gaara a Sai que pensaba hacer lo mismo- ¿Aceptas?- Preguntó-

Claro, así me enseñas la habitación de tus bebitos-

~(*-*~)~(*-*~)~(*-*~)~(*-*~)~(*-*~)~(*-*~)

~Pov Sasuke~

Volvimos a casa en mi coche, pensé que el indeseable de Sai nos seguiría en su coche pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al saber que el muy imbécil no sabía conducir, me pareció de lo más ridículo y no dudé en reírme de el en su cara, hasta que me di cuenta.

Tendría que llevarlos. En mi coche... EN MI COCHECITO NUEVO.

El camino a casa no era tan largo, unos 15 minutos que con mi rubito se me hacían amenos, pero con el infeliz este al lado... Había sido el trayecto más largo de mi vida.

Si, ni le prestes atención a todo el desorden que hay acá - Vi a Naru desaparecer por el pasillo con el pelirrojo- ¡Sasu amor limpia y recoge un poco... Si lo haces te daré otro regalito!-

Va-vale...- El sonrojo de mi cara me quemaba, podía sentirlo desde mis orejas hasta la clavícula- Tú no digas ni pío-

¡¿YO?! Yo no voy a decir nada- Sonrió mostrando cada uno de sus perlados dientes el muy cabrón- Mandilon- Al acabar la frase la voz de Gaara se escuchó resonar-

¡Sai ayuda a Sasuke a limpiar y luego nos preparais algo rico!-

Me cago en todo- Susurró. Se que no estoy en una situación diferente, pero me alegra ver su estúpida cara así de controlado- ¿Porque tengo yo que hacer eso?- Dijo en el mismo tono de voz, se nota que este no sabe la regla-

[Cállate la boca y obedece]

¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?!-

¡Nada amor, que te quiero mucho!- respondió asustado-

Gallina- Me reí en su cara mientras recogía unos vasos de cerveza vacios- Te tiene cogido por los huevos-

Como si tu no estuvieras en la misma situación-

~Fin Pov Sasuke~

Mientras los Semes se encargaban de limpiar y hacer la cena, los Ukes estaban viendo el cuarto de los bebés que era de un neutro blanco con detalles que diferenciaban cada lado de los pequeños. De el lado derecho, la pared tenía unas estrellas en rosa y amarillo y del lado izquierdo, eran unas pequeñas nubes en color celeste.

Wow, ¿Esto lo has decorado tu?- Preguntó Gaara observando los juguetes y ropita dentro del armario-

Nah, todo esto lo ha hecho Sasuke, el quería hacer algo bonito por los bebés y como soy pésimo para decorar, el se encargó de poner esto tan bonito- respondió con una bonita sonrisa-

Los dos se sentaron en un par de mecedoras y hablaron un largo rato de varios temas hasta que llegaron a un tema que Naruto ni Sasuke habían tocado.

¿Y cuando los niños crezcan, que harán?- Se acarició el abultado vientre- Digo, por ahora está bien, pero ¿Que pasará cuando los niños se hagan mayores? Este piso es muy pequeño para cuatro personas adultas-

Bu-bueno no se... No lo hemos hablado, Sasuke está apunto de entrar a la Universidad y yo tuve que dejar mi trabajo- Suspiró- Se a donde quieres llegar con esto- Sonrió- ¿Tú y Sai donde vivís?-

En la casa de Sai- concretó- Sus padres se la regalaron cuando me quedé embarazado. Era para su graduación, pero bueh-

Chicos podéis venir, ya está lista la cena-


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Un día con Itachi y Deidara

¡AH, Itachi!- Los gemidos del rubio retumbaban en las paredes de la habitación, sus brazos se aferran a la espalda del moreno- Ya no puedo...-

Yo tampoco dei, yo-yo ¡AH!- ambos se corrieron, el rubio sobre sus vientres y el moreno dentro del rubio- ah ah, amor... ¿Que quieres que hagamos hoy?-

No se, ¿Que tal si vamos a casa de Hidan?- sugirió con los ojos cerrados-

Ok, pero vamos a ducharnos antes- Cogió al rubio entre sus brazos, besándose lenta pero apasionadamente-

{Después de una intensa ducha}

Amor come- El mayor sólo observaba el enorme plato con: Dos tostadas, dos huevos y mucho bacon. aparte otro plato con ocho hotcakes con sirope, un café, un zumo y un tazón de cereales con leche- ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso no te gusta?-

No, como crees amorcito- Dijo el moreno empezando a comer gustoso-

~(*-*~)~(*-*~)~(*-*~)~(*-*~)~(*-*~)~(*-*~)

Ya en el coche, Deidara iba conduciendo mientras Itachi se encargaba de hacer la digestión.

Amor no fue para tanto- volteo a ver al moreno que estaba dormitando- Muy bien, te voy a dejar dormir un ratito-

Chi... Itachi... ¡ITACHI!- Abrió los ojos abruptamente, teniendo en frente la bonita cara de su koi y la cara de su amigo Hidan, ambos extrañamente sonrojados- Levanta de ahí, vago de mierda- Dijo tan educado como siempre-

Si, si- la voz se le escuchaba un poco resposa- Mi amor ¿Que pasa? Os veo raros-

...- Ambos se miraron de una forma algo... ¿Curiosa? Para después desviar la vista, cada uno a un lado diferente- Entra y te contamos-

~Ya dentro~

~Pov Deidara~

Bueno, ¿Ya podéis explicarme que ha pasado?- Preguntó impaciente mi koi- Y no me mientan, los dos mienten de pena-

Ok- respondí, que más da- Hace un rato llegamos y no podía despertarte así que decidí buscar a Hidan para que te despertara...-

~Flash Back~

Ita, amor despierta- Por favor, este hombre nunca había tenido el sueño tan pesado, a ver, voy a probar algo- Ah, Ita-kun, mmm- Se removió un poco en sueño- Será cabron-

Dei...- Me giré esperanzado y sólo le vi acomodarse en el asiento-

Bueno, voy a ver si Hidan me ayuda- Caminé hasta la puerta que, para mi sorpresa, estaba abierta. Escuché la voz de el Jashinista que venía del salón, fijo que se a pegado otro fin de semana jugando Minecraft- Hi...-

¡Joder, así... Ah-ah! -Las palabras murieron en mis labios, estaba, siendo claro, follando- Vamos, ¡¿Eres ya tan viejo que no puedes complacer a un veintiañero?! Jajaja-

Cállate, tampoco es que sea tan viejo- Kakuzu... ¡EL PUTO PROFESOR DE ECONOMÍA TIRÁNDOSE A MI MEJOR AMIGO!- Q-Que tal así- Dijo mientras lo penetraba más rápido, yo seguía mudo en el sitio-

¡A-ah! Mmm ¡SI!- Cambiaron de posición, Hidan estaba puesto a cuatro de cara a la puerta, ósea, en mi dirección, pero con los ojos cerrados- ¡Ammm, Kakuzu si! Mmmmm, ¡ME CAGO EN LA LECHE, DEIDARA ¿QUE HACES AHÍ?!-

~Fin del Flash Back~

...Y después salimos a después fuimos a despertarte-Ambos volvimos a tener la cara roja, levanté la mirada y vi que Itachi estaba igual- Amor... ¿Estas bien?-

No, bueno si- El pobre estaba más pálido que de costumbre -Pero desde cuando... Ya sabes- Él, como el resto de su familia, era de esas personas reservadas que se avergüenzan al hablar de ciertos temas-

Lo que Itachi te quiere decir es -Vi a el profesor que más nervioso me ponía de la Universidad venir por el pasillo, no tenía clases con él, pero sólo verlo por los pasillos me erizaba la piel- ¿Cuando comenzó vuestra folliamistad?- Yo voy siempre al grano, aunque a él le moleste aveces-

¡Deidara, no somos folloamigos!- Me chilló, al parecer no le gustó mi comentario- Es-estamos sali... Sali...-

Saliendo, estamos saliendo- completó la frase el ojiverde- ¿Aún te es difícil decirlo?-

Sabes que eres mi primer novio, no soy muy dado a tener relaciones serias- Se acercaron y se besaron lentamente- Y bueno, ¿Que hacéis aquí?-

Pues sólo veníamos a visitarte y nos hemos llevado una sorpresita- Dijo Itachi- Bueno, más Deidara que yo. Pero eso no significa que no lo vaya a poner en Facebook- La vena de la frente del profesor creció tanto que pensé que explotaría-

Haz lo que quieras, pero te digo algo...- Cogió bastante aire, llenándose los pulmones- Nagato sale con tu tio Madara hace como un año, Tobi y Zetsu ellos si son folloamigos, Sasori sale con Yahiko y Konan sale con un chico que trabaja en la cafetería de la Universidad-

¡¿Enserio?! Ahora mismo lo pongo en Facebook, Twitter, Instagram y Tumblr- Y sin más, se concentró en su móvil-

Bueno chicos, nos vamos. Creo que ya hemos molestado lo suficiente- Hidan y yo nos despedimos con un abrazo, aproveché el momento y le susurré- Usa protección si no quieres tener un bebé a los 22-

Vale, te haré caso-

Esta vez yo me eché una siesta en el asiento de atrás, mañana me vería con mi hermanito, ya le echo de menos.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Reuniéndose

¡Nii-san! -El par de rubios se abrazaron como si no se hubiesen visto hace años, lo cual era una exageración- ¡Te he extrañado tanto!-

Ni dos días- Dijeron los hermanos Uchiha como saludo- ¿Y que hicisteis ayer?- Preguntó Itachi sentándose en el sofá-

Fuimos a una feria y Naru hizo nuevos amigos-

¿Y tu no?- Preguntó sonriente, el sabía como era de antisocial su hermano- Debes ser más abierto en estos temas ototo baka-

Ay si, como si tu fueses diferente- Le reprochó- Es que el tipo es tan desagradable y los comentarios respecto a su doncel me los guardo- En eso escuchó una voz que le heló hasta los huesos-

Si, mejor que así sea- Los dos giraron la cabeza viendo justo detrás a un doncel pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos-

¡Hola Gaa-chan! -Saludo el rubio menor- Este es mi Nii-san-

Un placer soy Sabaku no Gaara- Se presentó amablemente- Tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti, aunque no me ha dicho tu nombre. Siempre se refiere a ti como su Nii-san -

Yo Deidara- Por la puerta entró el pobre Sai cargando un par de bolsos para las ropas de bebé-

Gaa-chan podrías ayudarme de vez en cuando- Cerró la boca y bajo la cabeza al ver la mirada de "O cierras la boca o yo te la cierro" del pelirrojo- Perdona-

Muy guapo pero sin cerebro- Dijo a Deidara, quien dejó escapar una pequeña risita- Mira Naruto, te he traído toda la ropa del bebé como te prometí-

¡Bestial, vamos a verlas!- Cogió a Sai del brazo y se lo llevo con ellos, volviendo en pocos segundos-

Naru-chan me ha dicho, o más bien exigido, que estemos aquí los tres calladitos y que intentemos no matarnos- Dijo lo último mirando fijamente a Sasuke-

Olvidame imbécil- Le dijo Sasuke de mala gana- Aniki, este es el mandilón de Shimura Sai- Se saludaron con un apretón de manos-  
Uchiha Itachi, un placer- Sai pareció sorprendido de que Itachi no fuese un maleducado como Sasuke-

~Con los Ukes~

¡Oh que lindo! -Dijo Deidara con una camisa chiquitita en las manos- ¿Puede haber algo más mono que esto? Yo no lo creo-

¿Donde haz encontrado estas ropitas tan monas? -Le preguntó Naruto- Me he hartado de ir a cada tienda de ropa de bebé en la ciudad y las ropitas son cada cual más fea-

Es que algunas las he tejido yo y otras mi hermana. Otras me las ha enviado mi madre desde Estados Unidos o Francia- Dijo cogiendo unos pequeños pantalones- A ella le gusta viajar, espero que este aquí cuando nazca Haru-

Claro que vendrá- Le abrazó Deidara- Las madres aman a sus nietos, es obvio que querrá ver a su otro nieto-

Es su primer nieto- Puso ambas manos sobre su abultado vientre- Mi hermana mayor apenas tiene 22 y mi hermano 19, Haru será su primer nieto-

¡¿Y crees que no va a venir?!- Se alejó de la gran sonrisa de los hermanos- Va a ser un momento super especial para ella, y obviamente para ti-

Entonces vuestra madre estará en una nube ¿No?- Preguntó el pelirrojo acostandose sobre la cama con los rubios-

¡Pues claro!- Chilló Naruto- Está muy contenta y mi padre es el mismo caso-

¡No que va!- Le contradijo Deidara- El está más emocionado-

Chicos, mis bebés reclaman comida y estar con su papi un rato- Dijo levantándose el rubio menor, seguido por los otros dos- Vamos a por nuestros semes-

~Con los Semes~

Anda ya, si eres un crío- Le dijo Sai a al menor de los Uchiha, que tenía una cara de asesino en serie- aceptalo, si no hubieras estado en ese momento preciso en Akatsuki, hoy no estaríamos aquí-

Y si Gaara no hubiese estado drogado, lo que es la razón más segura del porque esta contigo un doncel como el, fijo que ni se gira a verte- Concluyó con una sonrisa marca Uchiha-

¡Yo a ti te mato!- Sai se le iba a ir encima a Sasuke cuando escuchó la voz de su adorable pelirrojo-

¡Sai, ¿Qué te dije?!- El pobre se detuvo en seco con cara de haber visto un fantasma y Sasuke no hizo más que reírse-

¡Sasuke no seas inmaduro!- Le reprendió el rubio menor- ¿Porqué no sois un poco como Itachi? El no va por ahí peleándose como un crío de 10 años-

Si, aprende un poco- Le secundó el pelirrojo-

Si...- Dijeron al unísono, viendo la sonrisa prepotente del Uchiha mayor-

Hijo de puta-


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Bienvenido bebé

Habían pasado dos meses desde el último día que se reunieron, ahora sólo los Ukes se veían regularmente, los semes eran otra historia, con la Universidad era imposible que se vieran.

¡Nii-san, Gaara!- Chilló de puro dolor el rubio desde el salón, mientras se sujetaba el vientre- ¡AH!-

¡¿Que ocurre Naru?!- Entró al salón viendo a su hermano a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico- ¡¿Le pasa algo a mis sobrinos?!-

No se... ¡Tu sólo llevame al hospital!- Demandó-

Claro, claro- Cogió las llaves del coche y ayudó a caminar hasta el ascensor y el coche a su pequeño hermano- Llamaré a Gaara para que se venga con nosotros-

Si, si- Respondió el rubio desde el asiento del copiloto- Fíjate... Uf, ya tenéis telepatía-

Si... ¿Que pasa Gaa-chan?- Preguntó al escuchar la voz jadeante del pelirrojo al otro lado de la línea-

 

Corta el rollo Gaara, vamos para allá en un segundo- Terminó la llamada- Naru-chan ¿Estás mejor? Tenemos que ir a por Gaara, está teniendo al bebé-

Ya se me ha pasado- Respondió con una muy preocupada cara- Venga, vamos a ayudar a Gaa-chan-

Después de un par de minutos llegaron a casa del pelirrojo, quien ya estaba en la entrada con un bolso azul al hombro, Naruto salió del coche ayudando a su fatigado a recostarse sobre los asientos traseros, sentándose con él.

Dios... Naru-chan por favor, llama a Sai- Una contracción hizo que sujetara la mano del rubio menor con fuerza- También a mi madre, mis suegros y mis hermanos-

Tranquilo Gaara, tu respira- Le sugirió Deidara- Estamos a dos calles-

Llegaron en tres minutos, el pelirrojo fue puesto en una camilla y prácticamente desapareció en el pasillo siendo seguido por el mayor de los Namikaze.

¡Joder Sai, responde!- Dijo cabreado- Será mamon, que le den- Buscó en la agenda del móvil de Gaara, marcando el número de la hermana del pelirrojo-

¿Si?- Se escucho del otro lado de la línea- ¿Que pasa Gaara?-

Temari, soy Naruto. Gaara está teniendo al bebé, llama a tu madre y a tu hermano, lo siento te dejo, aún no localizo a Sai- Dijo de corrido dejando a la rubia confundida, hasta que rápidamente se dio cuenta de la situación- Adiós-

En eso, escuchó el fuerte grito del pelirrojo en todo el pasillo.

¡AH, POR MI PEQUEÑO JURO QUE SI SAI NO ESTA AQUÍ EN VEINTE MINUTOS SE PUEDE CONSIDERAR SOLTERO!-

... Mejor le hablo a Sasuke-

~Mientras tanto en los pasillos de la Universidad~

Pues eso, no es tan ridículo- Decía un albino caminando al lado de un interesado Sasuke- ¡Podrías llevartelo a hacer surf y que un delfín le lleve el anillo!-

Mira Suigetsu, mejor no me des más ideas- Sacó su móvil del bolsillo- ¿Que pasa Naru? No... No el idiota de Sai no está conmigo-

 

¿Que...? Tú tranquilo, lo llevo enseguida- Colgó al escuchar las últimas palabras del rubio-

 

Lo siento Suigetsu, pero debo buscar al zopenco de Sai- Le dice despidiendose de su amigo- ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar?-

Si, está en el aula 14, en el segundo piso, tienen un examen según me dijo Jugo- Respondió extrañado el albino- ¿Pero porque...¡Eh, a donde vas?!-

~Pov Sasuke~

No escuche más la voz de Suigetsu que se había quedado parado en medio del pasillo, subí corriendo las escaleras y corrí entre los pasillos que sinceramente me parecían todos completamente iguales, el muy estúpido estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

¡He imbécil, ¿Donde coño tienes el móvil?!- Le grité cogiendole del cuello de la chaqueta- Vamos gilipollas, estas a punto de ser padre- Su cara se quedó con una expresión de horror y pánico, dejándose arrastrar por mi hasta los escaleras, me giré hacia el y le di un bofetón-

¿Que...? ¡COÑO QUE VOY A SER PADRE!- Gritó en medio del pasillo, llamando bastante la atención de los alumnos que circulaban por ahí- ¡VENGA LLÉVAME!-

~10 minutos después~

¡AH, ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ SAI?!- Oímos el grito ensordecedor salir de la puerta frente a nosotros, una enfermera salió de la habitación, llevándose a Sai con ella-

Sasuke amor, gracias por traer a Sai- Me dijo mi rubio besándome los labios- Sasu, ¿Puedes acompañarme?- Le asentí con la cabeza-

¿A donde vamos?- Le pregunté a mi rubito-

Antes de traer a Gaa-chan me dieron unas fuertes contracciones, pero luego pararon- Le mire espantado, aunque el me abrazo para tranquilizarme- Así que vamos a ver a una ginecólogo de aquí- Subimos en el ascensor hasta el piso 6-

Hola Naruto y Sasuke- Dijo un hombre de entre 20 y 30 años, de pelo blanco y ojos verdes detrás de unas finas gafas- Soy Fujimori Yuki, ven conmigo y me explicas que te pasa-

Bueno, tuve unas pequeñas contracciones hace una hora- Explicó Naru, apretandome la mano- ¿Cree que puedo tener alguna complicación?-

No, claro que no. Son contracciones para prepararte para cuando llegue la hora del parto, tu tranquilo- Dijo con cortesía-

Gracias, le agradezco muchísimo- Ambos nos despedimos y más que aliviados bajamos al piso en el que Gaara estaba gritando de dolor-

¡NO CREO QUE PUEDA!- Nos sentamos en la sala de espera con los demás- ¡AH HARU, ¿PORQUE NO QUIERES SALIR?!- Gritó nuevamente-

Unos veinte minutos después, los doctores y enfermeras salieron revisando un bulto envuelto en sabanas, Sai salió con esa cara de estúpido pero en éxtasis.

Ya soy padre-

~Fin Pov Sasuke~

~En la habitación de Gaara y Haru~

Hola chicos, saluda mi amor- Dijo con voz cansada el pelirrojo agitando una de las manitas del bebé- Haru saluda-

En la habitación sólo se escuchaban los gritos de alegría y los sonidos ininteligibles del bebé que felizmente adoraba toda la atención que recibía de sus abuelas y todos los presentes.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16 ¿Cómo pasó? Nunca nos explicaron.

Deidara, nunca me dijiste que pasó con Itachi después de que os conocisteis en casa de Naru-chan- Preguntó Gaara viendo a Haru de apenas dos semanas sobre su pancita de seis meses- ¿Follaron y ya está o pasó algo más?-

Bueno... Fue una mezcla de las dos cosas- Dijo sonriendo, jugando con las diminutas manitas del mini pelirrojo de ojitos negros- Después de que Naru-chan nos echara de su casa...

~Flash Back~ ~Pov Deidara~

Después de salir de casa de Naru, Itachi se ofreció a llevarme a mi piso, era muy agradable y aceptemoslo... ¡Estaba de bueno! Sentía la sangre acumulandose en mi entrepierna y más cuando se quedaba mirándome de esa manera. Ah, podría chuparle hasta lo inimaginable.

Deidara, ¿Por donde es? - Me preguntó poniendo su mano sobre mi rodilla, el corazón se me agitó cuando me miró tan profundamente a los ojos que sentí que me corría nada más verlo- ¿Deidara?-

¿Sabes dónde vive Sasori?- En todo el rato, estuvimos hablando sobre nuestras vidas y gran sorpresa nos llevamos al saber que vamos a  
la misma Universidad y que teníamos amigos en común- Vivo en el mismo complejo de apartamentos, se que está un poquito lejos... Pero si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir- Me acerqué a su cuello y lo besé ligeramente-

Dei... Claro- Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Sasori en el pasillo, se veía de lo más nervioso aunque no le prestamos mucha atención que se diga-

¿Tienes hambre? Puede que Naru no sepa ni hervir un huevo, habilidades heredadas de mi padre, ese es un negado en la cocina y su pequeño hijo menor igual, pero yo cocino mejor que mi madre- Itachi estaba sentado en el pequeño sofá de mi casi no amueblada casa, no es que no tenga tiempo, pero paso más tiempo en casa de mis padres o en la de Naru que aquí- ¿Algo en especial?-

Lo que tu quieras para mi está bien- Este hombre no es de muchas palabras según puedo apreciar, y es algo frío, pero así estaba sexy- ¿Puedo ayudarte a cocinar?-

Si... ¿Porque no? Que tal si preparamos Kushiyaki* okonomiyaki* y unos dangos* -El se lavo las manos y empezó a cortar unas verduras que sinceramente no me acuerdo de haber comprado para preparar kushiyaki-

Me parece fantástico- Un buen rato después de preparar la cena, ambos nos sentamos en la barra de la cocina- Dime Deidara, ¿Tu tienes novio?-

¡Vaya sí eres directo!- Le sonreí, aunque el tenía la expresión en blanco, así que decidí jugarle una bromita pesada- Pues si, tengo novio y es de lo más encantador- Frunció el ceño levemente, parecía enfadado-

Es una lastima...- Verle así de triste no me gusta, me siento mal, no debí de jugársela de este modo-

Me estoy quedando contigo, estoy soltero- El no dijo nada y acabamos de comer en un silencio incómodo, limpiamos los platos y el me cogió en brazos- ¡Eh! ¿Que haces?-

¿Tú que crees?- Me dijo mientras me besaba- Esta será la primera de muchas noches que haremos esto-

¿Hacer que? ¿Pero a que te...- Comprendí a que se refería en ese instante- La puerta de la derecha-

~Interrupción del Flash Back~ ~Fin Pov Deidara~

¡Ya está! Me ha quedado más que claro- Dijo sonrojado el pelirrojo, mientras alimentaba al bebé que agitaba los bracitos contento-

¿Entonces empezasteis a salir?- Preguntó Naruto comiendo una galleta que sólo el sabrá de donde se ha sacado- Digo, te quedaste embarazado nada más salir de mi casa-

Pues, más o menos- El rubio puso cara de intentar recordar algo- ¡Ya me acordé! A la mañana siguiente Itachi se había largado cuando me desperté, así que me levanté y me duché...-

~Flash Back~~Pov Deidara~

¡Ah, que desgraciado!- Ese cabron, dizque "Te quiero" Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras- ¡Si le vuelvo a ver le mato!-

¿Estás bien Namikaze-kun?- Preguntó cordialmente Sasori, este chico con sus formalidades- Te ves un poco... Enfadado-

Es porque lo estoy- Él me miró como preguntando el porqué- Anoche me acosté con el imbécil de Itachi y está mañana me desperté y tu no estaba-

¿Enserio? No le pega mucho. Es un chico algo frío, pero muy cariñoso- Me dice sonriente. Según me contó Itachi, el y Sasori se conocen desde muy pequeños- Seguro que tiene una muy buena explicación para haberse marchado sin decirte nada-

Eso espero- Ambos seguimos caminando, hablando de los proyectos de la clase hasta que nos encontramos con el-

Hola Dei- Se acercó Itachi y me besó profundamente, dejando algo sonrojado a Sasori-

~Fin del Flash Back~~Fin de Pov Deidara~

Me explicó que fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y también a buscar sus libros, pero como estaba tan lindo decidió no despertarme- Terminó de contar el rubio mayor levantandose de la cama- Vamos que se nos hace tarde para la cena-

Si, aunque a un chiquitín eso no le importa, el acaba de comer- Dijo Naruto poniendo voz de bebé- Vamos Haru-chan, Gaa-chan, mis nenes y yo tenemos hambre- Reclamó-

Que si, que vamos-


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Mi cumpleaños, 20 ya son demasiadas primaveras

~Pov Naruto~

¡Buenos días Naru-chan!- Abrí los ojos encontrándome con los violetas y negros de mi madre y suegra respectivamente, entre las dos sujetaban una bandeja que tenía un tazón de ramen y un vaso de leche- Feliz cumpleaños amor-

Gracias mamás- Ambas sonrieron- Pero no es para tanto, cumplí 20 años. Ya estoy viejo- Empecé a comer mi ramen tranquilamente, ellas se sentaron al lado de mis piernas-

Naru, si eres un bebé- Dijo mi madre revolviendome el pelo- Aún más que esos dos- Terminó señalandome la pancita, ya no tan pequeña, y era normal, estaba a dos meses de tener a mis amores-

¡Mamá! Ni en mi cumple dejas de decirme niño chico- Hice un berrinche- ¿Como va la fiesta?-

Pues va muy bien, estamos horneando tu tarta- Están planeando una pequeña fiesta por mi cumpleaños, sólo la familia. Gestar a un par de Uchihas revoltosos a los que les encanta dar vueltas en la noche es muy estresante, sumándole el hecho de que casi no puedo andar de lo hinchado que estoy por todas partes- Te va a encantar mi regalo-

No, el mío te va ha encantar- Las dos me miraron sonriendo y luego se miraron entre ellas-

El mejor regalo que podríais darme es respondiendome esta simple pregunta- En estos momentos lo único que necesito, es tener a Sasuke y a mi familia cerca. Aunque puede ahora mismo necesito que me suban la autoestima- ¿Creéis que sigo siendo sexy? ¡Responderme con sinceridad! Fuera del hecho de que sois mis mamás-

Mmm, pues sigues siendo sexy Naruto, simplemente es que estas embarazado. Es normal que estés gordito- Respondió mi suegra, ella es muy dulce, nada que ver con el resto de los Uchiha- Levanta de ahí, te hemos preparado un baño bien calentito. Tienes que estar perfectamente hermoso hoy-

¿Y eso porqué?- Pregunté mientras dejaba la bandeja a un lado- No voy a salir ni nada por el estilo-

No ¿Pero no quieres estar guapo para que Sasuke babee por ti?- Asentí con la cabeza, bajé los pies de la cama poniéndome de pie sobre la moqueta- Te vamos a buscar el kimono más lindo y cómodo que tengas- Sonreí al escuchar la palabra cómodo, antes podía ponerme el pantalón de cuero más ajustado y molesto simplemente por verme sexy, en estos momentos me acuerdo y me siento estúpido de lo infantil que era hace menos de un año-

No te vayas a quedar mucho tiempo en la bañera, que lo último que quiero es que te resfries- La voz de mi madre me quedó en los oídos, como siempre es una histérica-

Ay Sasu, ¿Como te estará yendo en la Uni?- Está mañana Sasuke estaba algo apurado por salir de casa, estuvo prácticamente histérico y no creo que se acuerde de mi cumpleaños- Amor, no te olvides de mi-

~Fin Pov Naruto~~En la Universidad con Sasu-chan~~Pov Sasuke~

¡Joder! Quiero volver a la escuela, maldita Universidad de los cojones que me quita todo mi tiempo y ya no puedo ni follar en las mañanas- Caminé por los pasillos a paso doble, algunas personas me observaban de forma rara. Como si me importará- Mierda, y hoy es el cumple de mi zorrito, podía haber follado de lo lindo... Soy un imbécil- Me recosté de la pared hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo, que frustración. Entre encontrarme con Sai y Itachi todos los días y la falta de sueño y sexo, al final voy a tener un episodio psicótico- Y a ti será el primero al que mataré Shimura Sai-

Hijo, como sabes que estoy aquí si tienes los ojos cerrados- Abrí los ojos, aunque ni me acordaba de cuando los cerré, y le miré intentando que le explotara la cabeza-

Es porque huelo el olor a talco y jabón para bebés que llevas encima como si fuese perfume- El frunció ligeramente el ceño para luego sonreír muy calmado-

Es que dejé un poco cansado a Gaa-chan esta mañana, así que tuve que bañar y cambiar a Haru- Hasta este cabron tiene sexo, y acaba de tener un hijo y está en último año- ¿Porqué traes esa cara y vas murmurando por los pasillos?-

¿De donde sacas tanto tiempo?- El me observó sin comprender a que me estaba refiriendo, así que decidí explicarme un poquito más- Apenas he podido dormir desde que estoy aquí y del sexo ni hablemos, he tenido que salir de la casa como un Correcaminos y hasta se me ha pasado decirle feliz cumpleaños-

Es normal que estés agobiado Ototo baka- Me espantó el estúpido de Itachi al que no había visto venir, estaba sentado a mi derecha y Sai a mi izquierda- Es un cambio muy brusco, pero te vas a ir acostumbrando y al final lo sentirás normal-

Pues no lo parece, estoy que exploto- Me sentía morir, quería irme a casa y cenar con mi rubio, darle su regalo y tener sexo ¡¿Es eso acaso mucho pedir?!- Me tengo que ir, la próxima clase empieza en 3 minutos-

Dile a Naru-chan que mañana nos pasamos por vuestra casa para llevarle sus regalos- Asentí con la cabeza y caminé hacia las escaleras- Y aún me quedan tres horas de clases-

~Fin Pov Sasuke~~Pov Naruto~

¡Mamá! Déjame comer un poquito de tarta, es para mi ¿No?- Por favor, tener que alimentar a tres personas es muy difícil, no paro de comer y aún así tengo hambre, este par ban a ser unos Namikaze bastante buenos, o por lo menos tendrán el estómago de uno- Vuestros nietos están hambrientos, dadme algo por favor-

Hijo, hemos llamado a Deidara para que venga y prometió pasarse por Ichirakus para traerte un ramen- Se me hicieron eternos los minutos que tardó mi Nii-San en atravesar la puerta-

Naru-chan, ¿Cómo están mis sobrinitos?- Respondí algo incomprensible por tener la boca llena, tragué y le respondí para después volver a llenarme la boca-

Felices porque están comiendo- Miré el reloj y me dí cuenta de que Sasuke estaba a punto de llegar- Sasuke...-

¿Qué pasa Naru?- Bueno, hablarle de esto a mi Nii-San no es molestia para mi, así que...- Ya se, estas nervioso y ansioso porque Sasuke no ha tenido sexo contigo ¿O me equivoco?-

No, no lo haces. Se que es porque está ocupado con los trabajos de la Universidad... Pero algo me hace creer que no quiere acostarse conmigo porque estoy así de gordo y feo...- Me miró de arriba abajo como si fuera un loco, después sonrió- Se que eso no tiene nada que ver, pero ahora mismo me tambalea la confianza que siempre he tenido-

Ay Naru, ven aquí. Aunque nos va a ser difícil- Y si que lo es, apenas podemos abrazarnos- Te voy a contar un secreto, Sasuke va por los pasillos como alma en pena murmurando que odia la Universidad porque no puede pasar "tiempo de calidad" contigo, y sabes a lo que me refiero-

¿Enserio? Que lindo, esta noche le voy a complacer como más lo desee- Dei sonrió-

Pues se que le va a gustar- Me giré y ahí estaban Itachi, sonriente como siempre, y Sasuke rojo como un tomate- Vamos a comer tarta y a abrir tus regalos-

¿Te cantamos?- Preguntó mi padre, sabiendo el estado de ánimo que tengo estos días y el asco que le tengo a la estúpida canción-

No- Soplé las velas y pedí un deseo- ¡Ahora mis regalos! Y después tarta- El regalo de mi Nii-San y Itachi era un cuadro firmado por Kings on Leon, el cuarto álbum Only By The Night de parte de mis padres y un muy delicado Kimono blanco de mis suegros-

Parece para casarse, ¿Es una indirecta?- Todos nos reímos del comentario de Deidara- Bien, ahora si que toca tarta-

Un rato más tarde, todos se habían ido y Sasuke me pidió ir a la habitación con el, pensé que quizás fuese a pedirme tener sexo, así que estaba muy nervioso y a la vez ansioso. Y ahí estaba yo, sentado en la cama esperando a Sasuke que fue a la cocina a buscar algo.

Naru-chan...- Sasuke entró y se arrodilló, poniendo su cabeza sobre mis piernas, estaba nervioso más de lo que le había visto nunca- Yo... Quiero que pasemos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, lo que quiero decir es... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

...- Quedé en silencio hasta que una patada sobre mis riñones de parte de mis bebés me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, Sasuke estaba con los ojos abiertos, esperando mi respuesta- Si, claro que quiero casarme contigo-

Unimos los labios en un beso suave pero desesperado, nos acostamos en la cama y nos besamos lentamente, sus manos tocaban el interior de mis muslos y sus labios bajaron a mi cuello, chupando y dejando marcas.

Ah, Sasuke... Dame más- Su boca apretó mi pezón izquierdo y lo chupo haciéndome gemir de placer, hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón- ¡AH!-

Mmm...- Metió un dedo dentro de mi al mismo tiempo que chupaba mi miembro, sentía que me corría sólo con tener un dedo dentro, terminé dentro de su boca- Naru si que estas estrecho-

Entra... Ya, metela Sasuke- Me miró unos segundos para después meterla toda de una estocada- Ah, Sasuke... Muévete-

¿Rápido o lento?- Me preguntó mientras las embestida eran rápidas pero controladas, me moví contra su cuerpo metiendo más adentro su miembro- Rápido entonces-

¡AH, Sasuke!- Las embestidas eran erráticas y pasionales, sentía que iba a correrme en cualquier momento- Me voy a... A correr Sasu, ¡AH!-

¡Ngh! Ah-Ah...- Me corrí entre nuestros vientres y Sasuke dentro de mi, nos acostamos uno al lado del otro- Naru-chan, toma-

¿Que cosa?- Me extendió un anillo de oro con un diamante y tenía una inscripción detrás- Ósea que ahora soy un Uchiha-

Si, eres mío para siempre- Le pegué un zape- ¿Y eso porqué?-

Calla baboso, vamos a dormir-


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18 Un Halloween movidito

~Pov Naruto~

Mi amor estás adorable, tu tranquilizate- Me decía Sasuke mientras me veía casi al borde de las lágrimas- Si no te gusta puedo comprarte otro disfraz-

¿Enserio?- Le clavé los ojos encima intensamente, como si quisiera atravesar su cráneo con la mirada, el se percató y se removió un poco incómodo en su sitio- ¿Existe un disfraz que no me haga ver cómo un globo aerostático?-

Naru, tu estarías guapísimo con cualquier cosa que te pongas- Sus manos se pusieron alrededor de mi cintura- Aunque si no quieres ir podemos quedarnos en casa y tener una mini fiesta entre nosotros dos-

Sasu, ¿Aún me deseas?- Acaricio mis caderas y besó mis labios suavemente, me acostó sobre la cama y se puso sobre mi- Estoy regordete, ¿Crees que estoy sexy?-

Tú estás más que sensual, mira como me pones- Cogió una de mis manos y la puso sobre el bulto de sus pantalones, y vaya que era un bulto grande- ¿Lo ves? El día que dejes de quererme moriré de agonía Naruto-

¿Y si tu dejas de quererme?- Tenía los ojos húmedos, nunca había sido tan inseguro, estaba claro que era cosa del embarazo- ¿Me dejarías de querer en algún momento?-

Eso no pasará jamás Naru, yo te amo y lo haré por siempre- Besé sus labios salvajemente, me puse sobre el frotando su entrepierna con mi trasero, haciendo que los dos gimieramos entre el beso-

¿Porque será que cada vez que vengo a esta casa estáis en la misma posición?- En la puerta estaba Itachi sonrojado, las manos de Sasuke aún estaban apretando mis nalgas- Lo hacéis a propósito-

Itachi-Nii, sabes que somos así- Respondió Sasuke- Y no te pasaría si aprendieras a tocar la puerta y no entrar como perro por su casa-

Dei abrió la puerta y me pidió que le diera esto a Naru- Me extendió una bolsa con un disfraz naranja, seguro de zorro- Y estuve tocando la puerta un buen rato, creí que estabais durmiendo y por eso pasé-

Gracias Itachi, pero ahora fuera. Necesito ponerme esto- Saqué a los dos a empujones de la habitación, ellos no se opusieron mucho- Bien... Esto era lo que quería-

¿Ya estás listo Naru?- Preguntó Sasu desde el otro lado de la puerta, le dije que pasara, ya que sólo me faltaba ponerme un zapato- Madre mía, que sexy-

Tampoco es para tanto, sólo es un disfraz de kitsune- Nos besamos suavemente- Vamos a la fiesta de una vez que si seguimos así te voy a desnudar y lo vamos a hacer salvajemente por toda la casa, toda la noche-

Naru...- Le planté un pequeño besito en la comisura de los labios- Pues bien, vámonos-

¿Y mi Nii-san y tu Nii-san?-Cuando salimos al salón vi que ninguno de nuestros hermanos estaba ahí-

Se han largado, dicen que nos esperan en la fiesta. Vamos- Subimos al coche y aunque no era muy lejos, eran unos 15 minutos en coche, sentí de un momento a otro un calentón subirme por las piernas-  
Ah, mmm- Varios jadeos salieron de mis labios, estaba poniéndome caliente y el sólo conducía mientras me hablaba de cosas a las que no le había puesto el mínimo interés- Sasu...-

¿Qué pasa Naru?¿Te duele algo?- El coche estaba parado a un costado de la calle, Sasuke se veía realmente preocupado, acarició suavemente mi abultado vientre- ¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital?-

No Sasuke, a los bebés no les pasa nada- Se tranquilizó enormemente por lo que pude apreciar- Es que... Me ha dado un calentón-

Ah, ya veo...- Al principio estaba como perdido, pero unos segundos después sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y un pequeño rubor se asomó sobre sus mejillas- ¿Qui-quieres que volvamos a casa?-

No puedo aguantar más... Quiero que me lo hagas aquí mismo- Sasuke hizo que mi asiento se reclinara completamente, se puso sobre mi y empezó a besar mi cuello y mis labios- Quítame la ropa, quiero sentirte Sasuke-

Naru, siempre me haces hacer cosas que nunca me he planteado hacer- Me quitó los zapatos mientras yo me deshacía de su camisa, sus manos levantaron la parte superior de mi disfraz y recorriendo mis piernas y mi pecho, apretando mis pezones y devorando mi boca- Sasu... ¡Ah!-

-Varios minutos después estaba completamente desnudo a gatas, Sasuke metía y sacaba la lengua de mi entrada, el aire salía de mis pulmones tan rápido como entraba, sus manos separaban mis nalgas y en un rápido movimiento sacó y entró la lengua, haciendo que un gran gemido saliera de mis labios al mismo tiempo me corrí-

Sasu... Ah, metela- Quedé nuevamente tumbado de espaldas sobre el asiento con Sasuke entre mis piernas, puso la punta de su miembro en mi entrada, metiendo toda la extensión de una estocada haciendo que los dos gimieramos fuertemente, las embestidas aumentaban en fuerza y velocidades, subiendo la intensidad de cada gemido que salía de nuestras bocas unidas en un beso húmedo- ¡Ah, ah!-

Oh, Kami...- Aumentaba cada vez más las embestidas y yo sólo podía pensar en Sasuke y en cómo se está agitando el coche- ¡AH, Naruto, que llego!-

Ahhh, Sasu- Estaba a punto de llegar no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el miembro de Sasuke entrar y salir de mi interior- ¡AH...!-

Ah-ah...- Besé los labios de Sasuke lentamente intentando recuperar el aliento, ambos jadeando. En eso alguien toca la ventanilla del coche- ¿Y ahora que?- Preguntó Sasuke a mi oído-

Podrían por favor vestirse y salir del vehículo- Ambos empezamos a ponernos los disfraces, cuando volvimos a escuchar la voz del que, seguramente, era un policia- No intenten huir, estáis arrestados por hacer un escándalo en la vía pública-

~En la comisaría~

¡Tenemos derecho a una llamada!- Gritaba desde una pequeña y estúpida celda, disfrazado de zorrito con un embarazo bastante pronunciado- ¡Me estáis escuchando! ¡Mi padre es abogado y esto no se va a quedar así!-

Naru-chan calmate, no es bueno para ti ni para nuestros hijos- De mala gana me senté a un lado de Sasuke, el estaba notablemente más tranquilo que yo- En un segundo podremos llamar a nuestros padres, tu tranquilizarte-

Ustedes dos, venid- Nos llamó el mismo Policía que nos había arrestado, Hatake Kakashi, si no mal recuerdo, los dos caminamos detrás de el- Ahí está el teléfono, podéis llamar a vuestros padres y que sea rápido-

Desagradable- Murmuré por lo bajo, aunque creo que el me escuchó- A ver... Nii-san, cállate y escuchame, trae a Papá y Mamá y a nuestros suegros, Sasuke y yo estamos en la Policía... No, no nos a pasado nada grave... Si, en el coche... No, no estaba en movimiento. Vale, gracias- Al levantar la vista estaba ese hombre sentado enfrente del escritorio- ¿Y ahora que quiere?-

Naru no seas brusco, este hombre nos quiere hacer una ficha policial- Rodé los ojos, estaba harto de este sitio y de todo lo referente a él tipo este- Uchiha Sasuke, 17 años...-

Espera un momento, ¿Ustedes dos son menores de edad?- El hombre dejó de escribir- ¿Porque no lo dijiste antes? Es ilegal interrogar a un menor si no está acompañado de sus padres-

Yo tengo 20 años- Respondí, el me miró con cara incrédula, simplemente suspiré derrotado y cansado, así que cerré los ojos intentando calmarme-

Le dice la verdad- Respondió Sasuke- Mire, en unos momentos van a llegar nuestros padres, sólo espere unos minutos-

-10 minutos después llegaron nuestros padres, enfadados como era de esperarse, tuvimos que pagar una multa de 500€ cada uno, y después de un rato de regaños, supe que el desagradable Policía era el novio de mi maestro favorito en la secundaria, bueno a veces la vida da giros muy extraños-


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Ya no me puedo mover

¡Sasuke, ayúdame por lo que más quieras!- Dijo Naruto acostado sobre su espalda en el sofá de la casa de su amigo pelirrojo que lo miraba con una sonrisa- ¡SASUKE!-

Naruto tranquilizate, Sasuke y Sai están haciendo la merienda y están de seguro peleando- Haru miraba con sus ojitos negros en todas direcciones, buscando la vos del rubio- Dejo a Haru en la cuna y te ayudo a levantarte-

Ok...- Cogió ambas manos del rubio y tiró de el hasta ponerlo de pie- Gracias, dame a mi pelirrojito-

Ven aquí amor mío- Dijo Gaara cogiendo en brazos a su pequeño y dejándolo en los del rubio- Naru ¿Y tus gemelos que? ¿Tranquilos o inquietos?-

Felices de la vida, creciendo como Uchihas- Ambas manitas del pequeño se encontraban agarrándose a la cara del rubio- Haru por favor suelta mi cara- Le dijo sonriendole al bebé, recibiendo en respuesta una sonrisa, un par de balbuceos y un tirón en su mejilla-

El ni caso con esas cosas- Dijo Sai entrando por la puerta seguido de Sasuke- Es hora de comer-

Ven aquí Naru- Sasuke levantó en brazos al rubio de 8 meses que tenía sobre su pancita al pelirrojo de ojos negros-

Me jode cuando me levantas así en brazos como si no pesara nada- Dijo el rubio mientras el Uchiha terminaba de bajar las escaleras- ¿Que hacemos después de comer? Se que no puedo moverme mucho pero no puedo quedarme encerrado todo el día-

Lo sé Naru-chan, por eso mismo te vamos a llevar a nadar a la playa, se que será un viaje un poco largo y cansado...- No pudo terminar de hablar cuando el rubio chilló de pura alegría, siendo seguido por otro chillido pero esta vez de parte del pequeño pelirrojo-

¿Enserio?- Preguntó emocionado el rubio, mientras pasaba al pequeño a los brazos de su padre- ¡Eso es genial! ¿Y ustedes vienen con nosotros?-

No Naru-chan, Haru sólo tiene 2 meses, no puedo llevarlo a la playa- Respondió el pelirrojo dándole la leche a su pequeño- Pero diviértete y no te vayas muy lejos y Sasuke por favor, no le quites los ojos de encima a este rayo amarillo-

Claro, a este kitsune no le voy a quitar los ojos de encima- Respondió sonriendo- Ni las manos- Susurró al oído de su rubito-

Sasu pervertido, jeje-

~Con Itachi y Deidara~

¡Mi amor!- Gritó Deidara desde la cocina, el Uchiha entró por la puerta - ¿Donde están las pasas? Prometí a Sasuke hacerle un pastel para Naru-

En el estante de arriba- Respondió bebiendose un vaso de agua-

Una pregunta, si soy el único que cocina en esta casa, ¿Porque todo está en los estantes más altos?- Cuestionó el rubio a su novio-

Es porque me gusta que me pidas que haga cosas por ti- Puso la caja de pasas que curiosamente estaba abierta y media vacía-

¿No será que era porque te la estabas comiendo?- El rubio soltó una carcajada al ver la mueca de disgusto del mayor al verse descubierto- Eso no importa, ayúdame a terminar la comida que no quiero que ninguno se quede con hambre-

...- Al mayor gotas de sudor le bajaban por el cuello al ver todos los diferentes tipos de comida del universo que el rubio estaba preparando- Seguro que cuando nazca nuestro pequeño seré una ballena azul- Murmuró por lo bajo-

¿Que dices amor?- Preguntó Deidara con una ceja levantada-

Que ya voy mi amorcito-

~En la casa Namikaze~

¡Oh, que emocionada estoy!- Gritó la pelirroja guardando un montón de cosas dentro de su bolso- ¡Voy a hacer un castillo de arena y a recoger muchas caracolas!-

¡Yo voy a nadar tan profundo como pueda para intentar encontrar una sirena!- Los dos se miraron intensamente unos segundos y soltaron una carcajada-

Ay Minato, nunca dejaremos de ser tan infantiles- Ambos siguieron metiendo sus cosas-

Deberíamos celebrar por eso- Ambos siguieron riendo hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta- ¡Ya vamos!-

Es hora de partir- Dijeron Mikoto y Fugaku-

¡Vámonos!- Los Namikaze salieron corriendo llevándose arrastrados a ambos Uchihas-

~En La Playa~

Sasuke deja de hacernos fotos- Dijo sonriendo Naruto-

Claro que no, quiero tener un montón de recuerdos de este día- Respondió el Uchiha menor- Ahora Kushina-san y Deidara por favor pónganse junto a Naru-

¡Oka!- Los tres se abrazaron como pidieron y sonrieron de oreja a oreja- ¿Cómo quedamos?-

Resplandecientes- Los tres agarraron al moreno y tiraron de el hasta que terminó entre los brazos de los hermanos y madre-

Sonríe Sasu- Dijo Naruto- ¡Selfie!-

Eh, ¿Y Sasuke es el único que lleva cariño?- Dijeron Itachi y Minato con una mueca a los cuatro sobre la manta-

¡Claro que no, ven aquí amorcito!- Dijo Deidara- Aparte es hora de comer y hay mucha comida-

Todos se rieron por la cara que puso el hijo mayor a la simple mención de la montaña de comida.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20 Inicia diciembre y cada vez estoy más aterrado

~Pov Sasuke~

No, no, no y no- Gritaba Naruto sentado en la cama, tenía una expresión de terror mezclado con pánico, estábamos a pocos días de la cesárea de mi rubito y aunque el quisiera disimular cualquier emoción, le era prácticamente imposible- Sasuke ¿Me estás escuchando?-

Claro que si Naru-chan, ahora dime ¿Cuál de los dos quieres que le pongamos a Ayumu cuando nazca? ¿El azul o el verde?- Le pregunté por enésima vez en lo que tenemos despiertos-

¡No lo sé! Es que si elijo el verde se verán como un conjunto perfecto de una sandía porque el de Tamiko es rosa... Pero si escojo el azul se verán como un cliché- La vena de mi frente creció ante la "coherente" explicación que me dio la bomba rubia impredecible de mi futuro esposo-

El verde y ya está- Él hizo un puchero y luego sonrió mostrándome esa hilera de perlados dientes que tiene- Ahora dime, ¿Que te preocupa? Te veo un poquito intranquilo-

Es por la cesárea, ¿Y si me queda una cicatriz horrible en el bajo vientre?- Veo como se rasca la parte de detrás de la cabeza- ¿Te seguiré pareciendo sexy después, aunque la tenga?-

¿Pero cuantas veces voy a tener que decírtelo? Te violaré todos los días, en cada rincón y aunque hayan personas en casa; ni eso me va a detener- Terminé de decirle besando sus labios, juntando nuestras lenguas, seguimos así un rato hasta que escuchamos un suspiro típico- ¿Vez Itachi? Es cosa tuya-

¡Claro que no! ustedes son unos adictos al sexo- Ambos nos miramos sonriendo, hasta que Deidara entró y se nos quedó mirando raro-

Si, entonces ¿Porqué mi Nii-San no trae boxers y tu estás a medio vestir?- Mi Aniki se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo y bajo la mirada- ¿Teniendo relaciones sexuales en el sofá de la casa de tu hermano menor? ¡Oh kami, que infamia!-

Jajaja, Naru-chan no seas malo- Dijo Deidara sonriendo en mi dirección, yo mientras terminé de arreglar el bolso para Naru y el de los bebés- ¿Y? ¿Ya habéis terminado de escoger las cosas para los chiquitínes?-

¡YO! Terminé, porque según Naru cada cosa podría hacer ver a los bebés ridículos- Deidara puso una expresión graciosa en su cara- Pero de todas formas no hay que preocuparse, falta una semana y media para la cesárea de Naru...-

Sa-sasu, yo creo que no...- Me giré y vi el charco de agua debajo de los pies de Naru, su respiración se agitaba- ¡Dejen de mirarme y llevenme al hospital!-

~Fin Pov Sasuke~

Los tres estaban en el coche de Itachi, el mayor conducía mientras sasuke y Deidara hacían ejercicios respiratorios para calmar al rubio, cosa que no estaba funcionando, lo ponía más nervioso. El menor de los Uchiha estaba respirando de manera irregular tal que parecía que era el embarazado.

¡Ya paren, me ponen más nervioso!- Sasuke estaba aún más nervioso, parecía aterrarle el hecho de que, el nacimiento de sus bebés estuviera tan cerca-


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21 ¡Controlate! Nacimiento

¡¿Cómo que no puede hacerle una cesárea?!- Gritó Sasuke en un estado de pánico desde que llegó al hospital, el rubio por otra parte estaba adolorido pero tranquilo- Usted nos dijo que le iban a practicar una cesárea y ahora nos sale que le harán un parto normal-

Primeramente, ¡O TE TRANQUILIZAS O TE PONGO UN TRANQUILIZANTE!- Dijo Tsunade agitando el puño con el ceño fruncido- Y se lo que dije, pero Naruto a dilatado los 10 centímetros y ha coronado, así que ya es oficial. Ve y cambiate, que estamos apunto de empezar-

¡PERO ESTOY MUY TRANQUILO!- Volvió a gritar el Uchiha, el rubio ya cansado de los gritos de su prometido, le cogió del brazo y tiró de el hasta tenerlo cara a cara y le pegó tremenda bofetada-

¡CALMATE! Yo soy el que va a parir a un par de mellizos revoltosos no tu y estoy considerablemente más calmado que tu, cuando debería tener un capítulo psicótico y por estar de pesado, no creo que estés en condiciones de quedarte aquí dentro-

~(*-*~)~(*-*~)~(*-*~)

Se podía apreciar a un moreno deprimente debajo de los asientos de la sala de espera, los familiares del chico estaban mirándole con una gota detrás de la cabeza y una expresión entre graciosa y comprensiva.

Sasuke, anímate. Ya luego te dejarán entrar- Dijo Kushina sin saber realmente si volverían a dejar entrar al moreno-

¿Usted cree, Kushina-San?- El menor de los Uchiha sacó la cabeza de debajo de los asientos con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos-

...- La pelirroja no supo que responderle y antes de poder decir nada, estaba denuevo lloriqueando hecho bolita- ¡Ya para! ¿Si le digo a Naru que te dejé entrar te vas a estar calmado y le darás todo tu apoyo?-

¡Si!- Respondió automáticamente-

Veré que puedo hacer...-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¡Dios mío, que alguien traiga a Sasuke!- Gritaba el rubio mientras apretaba la mano de la pobre enfermera que agonizaba de dolor- ¡SASUKE VUELVE!-

Naru-chan tranquilo... ¿Quieres que llame a Sasuke?- Preguntó la pelirroja entrando a la habitación del rubio con un traje azul verdoso y mascarilla del mismo color en la cara-

¡SI ME QUIERES SI!- Se podían apreciar dos lágrimas bajando por  
las mejillas de la enfermera que sostenía la mano del rubio- ¡FUE UN ERROR SACAR A SASUKE!-

¡CONCUERDO CONTIGO!- Gritó la enfermera-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Se podía apreciar a una pelirroja salir corriendo de la habitación en la que se escuchaban gritos de dolor de dos personas diferentes, venía quitándose la mascarilla.

¡SASUKE! Entra que...- No pudo terminar de hablar cuando el menor ya estaba dentro de la habitación, vestido con el mismo traje que llevaba su suegra- Si es así de rápido cuando tienen sexo... Su relación con Naru no tiene mucho futuro-

Nah, hemos tenido que aguantar escucharles teniendo sexo una hora completa... Si, creemos que fue un error eso de ponerle protector para bebés a la estúpida puerta, ¡¿Cómo se supone que un bebé va a saber abrir una puerta?!- Exclamó enfadado el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha-

"¡MADRE MÍA ¿PORQUÉ QUERÍA YO ENTRAR?!"

Pobre Sasuke...- Dijeron a coro los presentes-

~Segundos antes cuando Sasuke entró a la habitación~

¡Ya estoy aquí Naru-chan!- Al instante que Sasuke entró en la habitación, la enfermera que aún tenía la mano del rubio sujetando la suya, se levantó de la silla y sentó al moreno. Justo después salió corriendo de la habitación- ¿Cómo vamos?-

¡TUS HIJOS QUIEREN PARTIRME EN DOS!- El rubio cogió la mano del menor y apretó tan fuerte sus dedos que escuchó un gran crujido-

¡MADRE MÍA ¿PORQUÉ QUERÍA YO ENTRAR?!- En ese momento entró Tsunade que empezó a lavarse las manos y luego se puso unos guantes blancos-

Vamos a empezar con el parto, como sabes, cuando llegaste ya habías roto aguas y dilatado bastante... Así que no pudimos practicarte la cesárea- Dijo la rubia mientras se colocaba entre las piernas del rubio- Ya es hora, así que puja cuando te lo pida-

¡Por favor que sea rápido!- La rubia empezó a contar, mientras su nieto pujaba- ¡AHH, JAMÁS TENDRÉ MAS HIJOS!-

~Horas después~

¡Mi vida! Que hermoso es Ayumu y Tamiko no se queda atrás, son unas bellezas- Exclamó el señor Namikaze, viendo a sus dos nietos, la mayor de ambos era Tamiko, ella era morena y de ojos azules que descansaba en los brazos de su Oto-chan, mientras Ayumu había heredado el cabello rojo como su abuela que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas abrazada a Mikoto que estaba en la misma situación, también de ojos tan azules como los de su Oto-chan-

¡Tiene mi cabello! Creo que puedo morir en este momento- Dijo muy orgullosa la recién abuela- Yo te dije Sasuke, esos ojos azules son la maldición de los Namikaze-

Si... Puedo apreciarlo- Dijo mirando a su pequeño doncel pelirrojo chuparse el puño- Creo que compraré una escopeta...-

Los presentes empezaron a reír hasta que bebé clamó por atención, quizás si iba a ser toda una Namikaze, aunque su apariencia fuera más Uchiha-


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22 Que exagerado

Sasuke deja de decirle estupideces a Ayumu, no te entiende nada- Dijo el rubio mientras ponía a la pequeña Tamiko en su cuna, después de 3 horas despierta y clamando atención de la única forma que sabía, llorando- Duerme hasta la semana que entra amorcito-

¿Porqué será que es tan revoltosa? Ah si, porque es una Namikaze Uzumaki- Naruto mataba a Sasuke con la mirada por lo dicho, los bebés tenían apenas un mes de nacidos y dormían perfectamente de día, en las noches eran otro tema- Perdona, no debí decir eso-

Lo sé Sasu, es la falta de sueño que nos tiene tan irritables- Dijo el rubio besando la cabecita de Ayumu- Y la falta de sueño también podría describirse como Tamiko-

Calla, no vaya a ser que oídos biónicos se despierte- Ambos la miraron fijamente pero ella siguió durmiendo tranquilamente- Que alivio-

Salió a ti- Dijo Sasuke de pronto, Naruto ignoró lo dicho por el moreno- ¿Cuando crees que Deidara de a luz?-

No sé, ¿Apostamos?- Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos- Yo digo que dentro de 9 días-

Eres muy específico-Dijo Sasuke moviendo a Ayumu entre sus brazos- Yo digo que en dos semanas-

Ok, si yo gano... Vas a tener que atender a los bebés cuando se despierten en la noche durante un mes entero- Dijo el rubio sonriendo de forma siniestra- Y si tu ganas, cosa que no va a pasar, yo me levantaré y te dejaré dormir tranquilamente durante todo enero-

Trato. Ahora ve a dormir que yo me quedaré con Ayumu hasta que se duerma- Naruto se fue a dormir después de darle un beso en la frente a cada bebé y uno a Sasuke en los labios- Buenas noches-

Buenas noches amor-

~Pov Sasuke~

Después de el nacimiento de los pequeños hace dos semanas, las noches de dormir se esfumaron, si acaso unas pequeñas siestas de 30 minutos cada 5 horas, Gaara se paseaba por aquí con Haru y desgraciadamente también Sai venía, teníamos que ir a ver a Deidara y Itachi a su casa porque mi cuñado no podía ni poner los pies en el suelo.

Ay Ayumu, te prometo algo, jamás ningún hombre podrá acercarse a ti ni a Tamiko, aunque tenga que ir preso, no me importa. Los mataré a todos- Ayumu era, a mi parecer, de esos bebés que llaman la atención aún siendo tan silenciosos, es un bebé realmente hermoso- Y aunque no me entiendas y no me estés escuchando porque te dormiste hace 10 minutos, no importa, te lo recordaré cada día. Buenas noches-

[Puede que mi exageración sea un poco enfermiza para algunos que me han escuchado hablar sobre mis pequeños, el resto de mis familiares son un buen ejemplo, no mis padres ni mi aniki, ellos entienden el porque de mi actitud, nadie en su sano juicio dejaría a unos bebés tan lindos sin la debida seguridad. Por eso soy un padre precavido... Y un pelín neurótico, ¿Para que negarlo?]

Nunca tengan novio y harán a papi feliz- Acosté a Ayumu junto a Tamiko y apagué la luz- Y pensar que hace un año no te conocía rubio- Naruto estaba dormido con una expresión serena en la cara- Si puedo despertar a tu lado el resto de mis días y ver a nuestros hijos crecer y ser felices en su soltería-

Exagerado...- Respondió Naruto entre sueños, me acerqué a su rostro y seguía dormido- Exage...ras-

Calla y duermete ya-

~Fin Pov Sasuke~

Eran las 10 de la mañana y el rubio se despertó porque tenía que ir al baño urgentemente, ya de paso se ducho y cepilló sus dientes. Empezó a vestirse lentamente mientras veía al Uchiha dormir pacíficamente, miró por la ventana y vio el sol resplandeciente.

Que bonito día...- Luego de pensar unos segundos, se dio cuenta que eran pasadas las ocho y no había escuchado a sus hijos en toda la noche y parte de la mañana- ¡Sasuke los bebés!-

¡Mis bellezas!- Salió corriendo de la habitación y el rubio tenía una expresión extraña en su cara-

Exagerado- Salió de la habitación encontrándose con Gaara y Sai sentados frente a la televisión y los tres bebés acostados sobre una manta en el suelo- Gaa-chan y Sai-kun, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

Pues ayudándoles- Respondió Gaara cambiando de canal- Los primeros meses son horribles, lo sabemos por experiencia, así que quisimos venir a ayudarles con estos tesoros-

¿Y Sasuke?- Se acercó a Tamiko, Haru y Ayumu que miraban la televisión como embobados-

Entró corriendo a la habitación de los pequeños y me parece que le escucho llorar- Respondió Sai aguantando la carcajada que quería soltar- Creo que no nos vio-

Sasuke por lo que más quieras, deja de exagerar y ven aquí, los bebés están en la sala con Sai y Gaara- Sasuke salió de la habitación con los ojos rojos e hinchados, parecía que alguien había muerto por la cara que traía, al ver a sus bebés se sentó junto a ellos en el suelo- ¿Van a ir a la fiesta de año nuevo?-

No, Haru no puede estar despierto tanto rato ni yo tampoco, estoy en crecimiento- Todos, incluyendo a los bebés, le miraron con una cara que más o menos decía "¿Enserio?"- Me gusta dormir ¿Ok?-

Eso pensábamos-


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23 Esto no es más que el inicio.

¡Primo Naruto!- Alguien golpeaba la puerta una y otra vez, esa voz le parecía familiar al menor de los Uchiha aunque no lograba identificarla- ¡Somos Akio y Len!-

¡Adelante!- Naruto fue hasta la puerta y al abrirla un par de pelirrojos se abalanzaron sobre él- Hola par de demonios-

¡Hola Naruto, quiero ver a los bebés!- Gritó el primo menor de Naru, Akio, si mal no recordaba el moreno- ¿Dónde están esas bolitas? Según sé uno es pelirrojo-

Si, Ayumu es pelirrojo y de ojitos azules como los míos- Respondió Naruto acercándose a Sasuke; él sujetaba a Tamiko- Aquí está la luz de mis ojos- Dijo levantando al pequeño de su cuna-

¡Ay mi cielo! Es tan hermoso- Dijo Akio cargando al bebé- Parece más hijo mío que tuyo-

Pero no lo es porque eres un niñito de 10 añitos apenas- Respondió el rubio, haciendo que el menor de los hermanos frunciera el ceño- Pero tranquilo, cuando seas mayor tendrás uno o todos los quieras-

Será increíble ¿A que si Len? Serán pelirrojos y ojalá saquen tus ojos- Dijo Akio, haciendo que su hermano y a la vez pareja se pusiera más blanco de lo que ya era- Pero eso será dentro de 10 años-

Por Kami-sama, creí que me ibas a pedir tener un bebé ahora- Len parecía estar más tranquilo, al parecer el pequeño tenía su rato hablando de bebés, cosa que incomodaba un poco al mayor- ¿Viviendo el sueño Sasuke?-

Aunque no lo creas- Los dos pelirrojos se miraron mutuamente como diciéndose 'mentira'- ¿Qué ha sido de ustedes en estos meses?-

Nos ha pasado de todo, fui a un campamento de verano y adivinen quien era mi instructor- Dijo Akio señalando a su novio/hermano que tenía un sonrojo muy fuerte en el rostro- Después fuimos a Francia con papá dos semanas, y las otras dos con mamá en California, y aparte de que intentaran secuestrarme y abusar de mi, todo estuvo genial-

¿Intentaron secuestrarte unos pedófilos?- Preguntó Naruto- Es comprensible, mira como te vistes- Terminó señalando la minúscula ropa que estaba usando el menor, aún siendo invierno-

Se nota que ya eres madre- Los ahí presentes, a excepción del rubio, se rieron y los bebés aportaron a la conversación un par de sonidos en idioma bebé- Pero bueno, vinimos, aparte de a ver a los revoltosos, a preguntarles que iban a hacer en mañana-

Nada, tenemos que cuidar a estos dos y Deidara está que ni se mueve- Respondió Naruto, y por lo que pudo notar, esa respuesta no hizo muy feliz a Akio-

Pues sí Deidara no puede ir a la fiesta, llevemos la fiesta a él. Ya sabes, una reunión calmada y tranquila, como adultos que somos- Propuso Akio- Nos vemos esta noche en casa de Deidara, mandale la dirección en un mensaje a Len, nos veremos allá a las 9:30-

Llamaré a Gaa-chan- Dijo Naruto cogiendo su teléfono- Tu avísale a los amigos de la Universidad de esos dos- Le dijo esta vez a Sasuke, el asintió-

Nos vemos-

~En casa de Itachi y Deidara~

Itachi no te quedes dormido- Dijo Deidara empujando a Itachi por el hombro, el rubio estaba teniendo una noche algo aburrida, debido a una noche de insomnio- Naru-chan y Gaa-chan deben estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo y yo estoy aquí aburrido y con Itachi medio dormido- El rubio se levantó a duras penas del sofá y fue hasta la cocina ha prepararse un bocadillo-

Ya voy- Dijo al oír un para nada ligero golpe en la puerta- ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

¡Hacer que pases la fiesta de año nuevo en grande!- Gritó Akio abrazando al rubio suavemente- Con tu permicito- Empezaron a entrar varios de los amigos de la Universidad de la pareja-

¡Hidan, estás que reluces!- Dijo Deidara al ver lo lindo que estaba el albino- Estar en una relación estable te sienta bien-

Y el sexo a cada hora, momento y lugar también me tiene así de despampanante- Comentó entrando al departamento, siendo seguido por su novio- Kaku-chan mira lo hermoso que está Deidara y mi sobrino-

Si...- Respondió tranquilamente el mayor, causando la risa del par-

No es muy conversador tu novio- Después de un par de risas, la pareja pasó dentro y comenzó a hablar con Itachi, al que habían despertado Sasuke y Naruto golpeandole con los cojines-¿Porqué no se me ocurrió?-

Espera Deidi~ una linda pareja hace falta en esta fiesta- Llegaron Yahiko y Sasori abrazandosé muy cariñosamente- Feliz casi año nuevo-

Igualmente par de tortolitos- El rubio se quedó observando la prominente barriga de su amigo- ¿Agrandando la familia?¿Sorpresa o a propósito?-

A propósito- Respondieron al unísono los dos, cosa que sorprendió a Deidara e Itachi que recién se acercaba- Nos acabamos de graduar y creemos que es un buen momento-

Pues felicidades- Respondió Itachi, Deidara por otra parte los abrazó- Pasen, según sé sólo faltan Zetsu y Tobi-

Están en el estacionamiento haciéndolo, se tardarán un rato- Respondió Hidan riéndose con su típica risa maniática- Tranquilo, están dentro del coche, aunque se mueve como un trampolín, jajajajaja-

Bueno ¿Qué se le hará?- Dijo levantando los hombros quitándole importancia al tema- Que empiece la fiesta-

[Pasados varios minutos el par subió a la fiesta, con las ropas mal acomodadas y bastante sonrojados, y lo que más sorprendió al grupo, fue verlos cogidos de las manos y muy cariñosos. Nadie hizo un comentario acerca de la situación, excepto Hidan; él no tuvo reparo en reírse a carcajadas del par de chicos]

¡Cuenta regresiva!- Gritó Naruto, sosteniendo en sus brazos al recién levantado Ayumu, mientras Tamiko era sostenida por Sasuke, curiosamente los tres bebés estaban despiertos y listos para el año nuevo- ¡10!-

¡9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!- Gritaron al unísono todos los presentes a excepción de los bebés, claro está- ¡Feliz año nuevo!-


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24 Tu turno Deidara

~Pov Itachi~

Itachi... Despierta- Deidara me despertó llamándome suavemente, eran las 3:17 de la madrugada, sentía ligeros espasmos en la barriga- Vamos al hospital, coge mi bolso, el del bebé, las llaves y el teléfono-

Ahora mismo- Minutos después estábamos en el coche, las contracciones de Deidara no parecían empeorar, nuestro viaje era en completa calma- Llama a Naruto y Sasuke, a tus padres, a los míos y a todos los que quieras y diles que vamos al hospital. ¿Qué hace tanta gente en la calle un miércoles a las 3:30 de la mañana? Si no lo saben hay que ir al trabajo y a la Universidad-

La gente es poco oportuna- Me Respondió Deidara, llegamos 10 minutos después al hospital, Kushina y Minato ya nos esperaban en la entrada, bajamos del coche y entramos a una habitación blanca, totalmente preparada para un parto- Ya quiero saber que será-

Ustedes tienen que estar locos, yo hubiera preguntado el sexo del bebé desde los 4 meses- Replicó Naruto al entrar en la habitación- ¿Ya saben que nombre le pondrán?-

Ni idea, no pudimos ponernos de acuerdo y para no complicar las cosas, dejamos que nuestros padres elijan el nombre- Respondí, estuvimos peleando unos días peleando por decidir el nombre y después pensamos en que '¿Porqué pelear entre nosotros? Que se compliquen la vida los abuelitos'- Así que si nuestro hijo o hija se queja de su nombre cuando sea mayor, que le eche la culpa a los abuelos-

¿Era por eso? Y nosotros creyendo que era porque nos querían- Dijo dramáticamente mi suegro, dejando caer varias lágrimas de cocodrilo- No, lo sabíamos. Los conocemos, sabemos que Deidi es un obstinado desde que nació y Itachi es un Uchiha, así que iba a querer tener la razón. Es como sumar dos y dos-

Nosotros apostamos a que sería un varón, así que nuestro nombre es Hiromu- Dijo Kushina, Deidara y yo nos observamos, ese nombre era digno para un varón en nuestra familia- y tus padres no quisieron decirnos el nombre-

Porque no lo habíamos decidido aún, y como nosotros queremos un doncel, escogimos Yu- Dijo esta vez mi madre- Pero si sale niña Mine-

Hicieron su tarea papás y mamás- Dijo Deidara abrazando a su madre- ¿Podrían llamar a la doctora? Estoy teniendo las contracciones más fuertes-

Si, claro. Aunque no parece que te duela- Respondió Naruto saliendo de la habitación, me senté junto a Deidara, haciéndole pequeñas caricias en la cabeza- Oba-chan viene para acá, dice que te relajes-

Si me relajo más, me quedo dormido- Respondió Deidi sonriendo, Naruto le miró con cara de odio- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?-

Oh, nada- Respondió sarcástico, Deidara se rió a carcajadas, yo, al igual que los demás presentes estábamos sin entender nada- Simplemente me molesta que Deidara no está muriendo de dolor y yo estuve casi muriendo en la agonía-

A todos les pasa de distinta forma, Dei-chan es mi nieto más fuerte- Dijo Tsunade entrando y poniéndose unos guantes de látex- Afuera todo el mundo, menos tu Itachi-

Buena suerte Deidi- Dijeron a coro los seis, después de que salieron de la habitación, Deidara apretó mis dedos tan fuerte que me ardieron-

Sacame a este bebé de mi interior…-Susurró a un volumen que apenas pudimos escuchar- Me está matando…-

Raro me encuentro que no estés chillando, es el momento mi amor. Itachi ve a cambiarte, Shizune te espera fuera para llevarte- Dijo Tsunade, yo salí encontrandome con Shizune, me cambie la ropa y volví a la habitación, esta estaba llena de enfermeros-

Dei, ¿Cómo estas?- Me miró, estaba muy cansado, pero aún así sonreía muy contento- Bien supongo-

No gritaré… Naruto no va a ganar… - Sentí su ligero apretón en mis dedos, pero ningún ruido salió de sus labios-

~En la sala de espera~~Fin Pov Itachi~

¿Está Deidara pariendo o durmiendo ahí dentro?- Dijo Gaara que acababa de llegar con su pequeño Haru, Sai había ido a la Universidad debido a un examen- Sólo escucho a los enfermeros y a la doctora-

Ese Deidara es un maldito con suerte, al parecer no le duelen las contracciones- Respondió Naruto-

Mira, hablando de eso. Gané la apuesta- Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Tamiko, que estaba en brazos del rubio, sonrió también, haciendo sonreír a Ayumu en los brazos- de Sasuke- Podré dormir~ -

Cállate-

~En la habitación~

Ya veo a tu bebé, así que puja lo más fuerte que puedas- El rubio asintió y a continuación se escuchó un llanto muy potente, el rubio se dejó caer en la cama tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire, su pequeño bebé lloraba a todo pulmón buscando la atención y el calor de su 'madre'- Dame unos momentos y te regreso a tu chiquitín-

Lo hiciste muy bien Deidi- El mencionado sonrió, Itachi besó castamente sus labios- Nos vemos en tu habitación-

~En la habitación 801~

Bienvenido al mundo exterior Hiromu~ -Dijo Kushina entrando a la habitación con una gran sonrisa- Se los dijimos-

Bueno, Sasuke tuvo una niña y un doncel. No nos culpes por soñar- Dijo Mikoto sonriendole al pequeño varón de ojos azules y cabello oscuro, y el pequeño sólo siguió con los ojos cerrados e ignorando a todos alrededor- Es un malcriado-

Si, pero es mi malcriado- Dijo Deidara besando la pequeña cabecita de su pequeño-

Será un niño muy codiciado- Dijo Gaara abrazando a su pequeño Haru contra su pecho- Otro más con quien podrás jugar-

Jugar a juegos infantiles, nada de ponerse cariñoso con mi bebé cuando sean mayores, te vigilaré- Dijo Sai entrando a la habitación- Te estaré observando eternamente-

Cuidado de amenazar a mi hijo, que te aseguro que cuando tenga 6 años te da una paliza- Aseguró Itachi- Cuidate de este Uchiha- Señaló a su bebé que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre-

~En la casa de Itachi, Deidara y Hiromu~

Hiro, no me muerdas el pezón- Deidara se encontraba alimentando a su pequeño, eran las 4 de la madrugada y su bebé había reclamado alimento- Oto-chan te dará todo lo que necesites-

…- El pequeño lo miró atentamente unos segundos hasta que el pequeño dejó de succionar, puso a su bebé sobre su hombro y dio pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda hasta que eructó-

Ese es mi hombrecito- Dijo colocando a su bebé en la cuna que se encontraba al lado de su cama, después se volvió a acostar- Buenas noches burbujita-

~En Casa de Naru-chan y Sasuke-kun~

Mmm... ¿Qué hora es?- Dijo en un susurro el rubio, miró el reloj en su mesita de noche- Las 4:03 am, ¿A donde a ido Sasuke?- Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la habitación de sus mellizos, tampoco era muy lejos que digamos, estaba en frente, se asomó y vio al menor sentado en la mecedora con Tamiko entre sus brazos- Eres un gran padre Sasuke- Susurró al entrar a la habitación-

No quería despertarte- Besó al rubio- Esta luchadora ya está dormida, vamos tu y yo a dormir-


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25 Allá vamos

 

~Pov Naruto~

 

¡Oto-chan!- Gritó mi hija al llegar de la escuela, a sus 14 años era bastante alta, más que yo se puede agregar, su pelo corto hasta los hombros y su cuerpo era de una adolescente de 17- ¡Estoy cabreada!-

 

Ok, ¿Porqué?- Ella frunció el ceño y yo sólo pude pensar en Sasuke, Tamiko era su viva imagen- Hola Ayumu-

 

Hola Oto-chan, Tami está enfadada porque el chico que quería que la invitara al baile se lo pidió a Haru- Ayumu soltó pequeñas y delicadas risas mientras Tamiko gruñó, no estaba muy contenta- Ay Tami tranquilizate, respira. Muchos chicos te han invitado y tu los has rechazado-

 

Es que ninguno me gusta y mejor ni hables, que a ti te han invitado por lo menos unos 40 chicos y sigues sin pareja- Contraatacó Tamiko, Ayumu se sonrojó y cubrió su cara con sus manos-

 

Es que Kenichi no me lo ha pedido…- Dijo en voz baja, Ayumu era de mi altura, con un cuerpo un poco más delicado que el mío, su piel no era ni tan pálida como la de Sasuke y Tamiko pero tampoco tan morena como la mía, su cabello rojizo era tan desordenado como el mío sólo que más largo, algo parecido al corte de mi padre- ¡Y si él no me invita no voy!-

 

¿Quieres ir con el friki de Aburame Kenichi? Si es más rarito que Oto-San cuando vienen chicos a la casa- Dijo Tamiko, yo no conocía al chiquillo del que hablaban mis angelitos- Pero para gustos colores-

 

No, a mi burbujita no le gusta nadie- Y ahí llegaba el padre sobreprotector del año, Sasuke había pasado por muchos cambios, había crecido unos centímetros hasta alcanzar el preciado metro noventa, su corte era más adulto ahora y su cuerpo más musculoso, aunque sin pasarse- ¿Verdad burbujita?-

 

Seguro Oto-san- Respondieron los dos mecánicamente, como siempre, ya habían aprendido a decirle a su padre lo que él quería escuchar-

 

Bueno, ahora nos callamos las boquitas y nos ponemos a comer, que vamos a tener un pesado día de compras... Y si Sasuke, tienes que venir- El me miró ofendido-

 

Pensaba ir de todas formas, no quiero que vayan a comprar nada muy sexy, te conozco Naruto- Ahora fue mi turno de lucir ofendido, aunque sabía que el tenía razón-

 

~En las tiendas~

 

Hola Gaa-chan, Dei-nii -- Saludé a los dos, Deidara al igual que yo, no habíamos cambiado en nada desde los 20 años, seguíamos siendo ese par de irresponsables e inmaduros. Gaara era otro cuento, él seguía siendo tranquilo aunque ahora era mucho más serio, según él para darle buen ejemplo a sus hijos, era más alto que yo por un par de centímetros- ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?-

 

Lo mismo que Sasuke- Respondió Sai, Itachi asintió apoyando lo dicho. Ellos no tenían ningún cambio relevante a su aspecto- Mis bellezas están ahí dentro viendo kimonos desde hace una hora y no encuentran nada que les parezca bonito-

 

¿Cómo estas Kazuo?- El pequeño de 12 años, era el segundo hijo de Gaara y Sai, doncel y con cada rasgo heredado de su Oto-chan, de pies a cabeza era una miniatura de Gaara, excepto porque era mucho más dulce-

 

Feliz~ me han invitado al baile- Dijo cogió un kimono azul y se metió al probador, fuera podíamos escuchar la risa del pequeño- ¡Que emoción!-

 

¿Quién te invitó?- Dijo Tamiko mientras miraba vestidos en un perchero- Sabes que el baile es sólo para los de primero en adelante, ¿Verdad?-

 

Me invitó uno de primero zopenca~ Hiromu me invitó- Sai se levantó indignado y miró a Itachi, él aludido sólo levantó los hombros como restandole importancia al tema- Es un sueño~ Tan guapo-

 

Oigo campanadas de boda- Dijo Deidara agarrando las manos de Gaara- Seremos familia Gaa-chan -

 

Tú hijo tendrá un misterioso accidente de camino al baile- Susurró Sai aunque todos lo escuchamos perfectamente- Bebé creo que no deberías ir al baile-

 

¡¿Porqué?!- Kazuo salió del probador con un kimono azul que se difuminaba a medida que la tela se alargaba, las mangas caían sobre sus hombros dejando ver un poco de la piel pálida del menor- ¡No puedo permitir que mi novio vaya sólo a un baile lleno de cuanto arrastrado y arrastrada que hay en nuestro high school!-

 

¡¿NOVIO? Ahora si que no vas!- Ambos empezaron a pelear a gritos; los gritos comenzaron a llamar la atención de varias personas hasta que Gaara se hartó de tanto escándalo y puso distancia entre los dos- No vas-

 

Si va- Dio por terminada la discusión Gaara- ¡Compra el kimono y vámonos! Haru también va para ti-

 

Ya tengo uno, es verde, corto y ajustado así que ya podemos irnos- Respondió Haru observando su kimono- Voy a ir con Aburame y quiere que me vea de ensueño, me dijo que va a presentarme a sus padres en el baile-

 

¿V-vas a ir con Kenichi?- Volteé a ver a mi pequeño angelito, él tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas así que fui a abrazarlo-

 

¿Con mi cuñado? No por kami, voy con mi novio Yûki, el hermano mayor del friki de Kenichi- Seguro que cuando conozca al chiquillo le diré friki, voy a tener eso en mente para no decir algo indebido como siempre- ¿Porque? Será que te gusta, se lo voy a decir-

 

¡NO!- Grita automáticamente Ayumu, Haru lo miró extrañado pero luego sonrió- Quiero que el me invite por que quiera, no porque sabe que me gusta-

 

Te diré un secreto, te hace fotos con su teléfono cada que te ve por los pasillos o en clase, dice que tu presencia le cautiva- A cada palabra que Haru decía, Ayumu se sonrojaba más- Pero yo no te dije nada-

 

Es tan lindo~ - Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido, él juraba que nuestro bebé iba a estar sólo por siempre. realmente el único conforme con la situación era Itachi, ya que su pequeña hija era tan fujoshi que los chicos le huían- ¿Dónde está Yu?-

 

¡Aquí estoy!- Dijo entrando a la tienda corriendo, traía varias bolsas en las manos, la mayoría eran revistas y mangas BL, CD dramas y pósters, pero en una traía un vestido de lolita negro con lazos blancos- Ya compré mi vestido y todo lo necesario para que este finde sea épico-

 

¿Qué le hiciste a tú cabello?- Le preguntó Tamiko a Yu; Yu era de 12 años, naturalmente rubia pero teñida de azul y rosa con el flequillo negro, bajita y con cuerpo muy aniñado- Pareces más fujoshi que nunca-

 

¡Lo sé! ¿No te sorprendió?- Preguntó Yu tocándose el flequillo- Pero Oka-san no quiso que me hiciera un corte como Pink-

 

Ni en tus más remotos sueños señorita- Respondió Deidi-

 

¿Tú también vas al baile Yu?- Preguntó Tamiko a la pequeña, ella miró horrorizada a mi hija, como si lo que hubiera dicho era una atrocidad-

 

No, yo no pintó nada ahí- Respondió- Voy al mangafest que se hará ese mismo día-

 

Si, muy interesante la vida de mi friki cuñada pero ya tengo que irme a casa, mañana es el baile pero también hay clases y no he empezado mi tarea- Gritó Kazuo, el pequeño ya tenía las bolsas con sus compras y cara de fastidio- Por cierto Yu, comprame el primer tomo de No.6 si lo encuentras-

 

Me lo dices cada vez que voy, si lo encuentro cortaré cabezas para traerlo- Respondió corriendo hacia la puerta como niña chiquita- ¡Vámonos oka-san, oto-san! -

 

[Después de comprar los vestidos con los chicos, llegamos a casa y cada quien se fue a hacer lo suyo, yo fui al restaurante que había adquirido hace unos 5 años, después de que Sasuke terminara de estudiar contabilidad yo compré un restaurante familiar en bancarrota y con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo conseguí traer de regreso a la luz el negocio y lo convertí en un restaurante de primera. Cambié el nombre del local por uno más apropiado y sólo tuve que esperar]

 

Hola Naruto, ¿Inspección sorpresa?- Me preguntó Choji, mi chef principal, ya que varias veces al mes llegaba sin avisar para vigilar a mis empleados-

 

No, sólo quería venir a ver a mi equipo- Abracé a Choji y nos sentamos en una mesa, él era muy amable y buen padre, ya que en alguna ocasión pude hablar con sus gemelos- ¿Cómo está tu familia?-

 

Pues no muy contentos que se diga, hay un baile y ninguno tiene pareja, es que son demasiado tímidos. El mayor está loco por una chica de su clase pero dice que le intimida tanto que nunca le ha dicho ni mu- Me dijo acariciandose las sienes- Yo nunca fui tímido y su madre tampoco, ella era muy directa en la escuela-

 

Dile que si esa chica es tan especial como él dice pues no tendrá problemas en conquistarla- Me levanté para observar que hacían el resto de mis empleados- A menos que sea una desagradable presumida-

 

[Volví a casa para preparar la cena, encontré a Sasuke y a Tamiko sentados con su típica expresión gruñona, al preguntarles el porqué de sus caras me respondieron que era porque Ayumu había salido en una cita con Kenichi; Kenichi había pasado hace media hora por nuestra casa a pedirle salir con él y como era de esperarse Ayumu aceptó sin titubear cosa que no le agradó a Sasuke ya que no pudo prohibirle salir a 'su burbujita']

 

Estará bien, ¿No me acabas de decir que el chico tembló como gelatina nada más abrir la puerta? Está tan nervioso que dudo que haga algo- Ambos gruñeron pero no dijeron nada más, Sasuke se levantó a ayudarme a hacer la cena, al terninar eran las 7:30 y Sasuke, secundado por Tamiko, querían llamar a la Policía porque Ayumu tenía una hora fuera de casa- ¿Quieren estarse quietos? Seguro está a punto de volver-

 

¡Oka-san!- Y como si hubiera escuchado mis palabras, entró corriendo con una gran sonrisa y un enorme sonrojo en la cara- ¡Kenichi me invitó al baile!-

 

Eso es genial mi amorcito, debes estar contentísimo- Le respondí poniendo los platos sobre la mesa, él se sentó a cenar, me contó que Kenichi lo había llevado a su casa para que conociera a sus padres, cosa que me pareció muy rara pero lo dejé pasar- Ahora laven los platos y váyanse a acostar-

 

[Se quejaron como siempre de tener que limpiar, aún así lo hicieron como siempre, todos nos fuimos a la cama. En la mañana, después de desayunar, cada quien se fue a la escuela o al trabajo, después de un muy largo, lento y productivo día de trabajo o estudio los chicos empezaron a arreglarse muy temprano, yo simplemente me puse un kimono naranja con una franja blanca y estaba listo para irme, Sasuke se puso un traje de dos piezas. En toda la planta superior se podía escuchar los pasos apresurados de los dos, parecía más una estampida que un par de adolescentes]

 

¡Chicos vámonos ya!- Gritó Sasuke ya desesperado, no estaba muy contento de ver a sus 'burbujitas' bailando toda la noche con sus parejas- ¡Tamiko, Ayumu!-

 

Ya estamos- Dijo Tami mientras bajaba las escaleras, llevaba puesto un vestido azul turquesa hasta las rodillas, en los bordes tenía encaje blanco, traía tacones blancos de 5 cm, el cabello lo tenía igual que siempre ya que había heredado mi impeinable tipo de cabello- Y… ¿Cómo me veo?-

 

Divina cariño- Después bajó Ayumu, él tenía puesto un kimono azul zafiro y zapatos blancos, se había peinado el pelo y llevaba varias pulseras en las manos- Ahora sí, vámonos-

 

[Al llegar al baile Ayumu se fue con Kenichi, el chico no se veía tan friki como lo hacían ver los comentarios de Haru y Tami, aunque cuando se acercó le temblaban las manos y casi no dijo palabra, ahí pude corroborar que era un niño muy tímido. Haru bailaba con un chico muy parecido a Kenichi sólo que este sonreía como todo un galán y mantenía a Haru dentro de sus brazos, según yo para que nadie le mirara. Tami, para mi sorpresa se hacía la típica fotografía que te hacen en el baile con el hijo mayor de Choji, Saoki. Kazuo estaba sentado al lado de Hiromu, tenía la cabeza sobre su hombro y frente a ellos estaba Sai intentando que la cabeza del pequeño explotara, Gaara estaba sentado a su lado como intentando contener la risa. Sasuke se acercó y me sacó a bailar]

 

Es como nuestro primer baile, ¿Lo recuerdas?- Me preguntó al oído, yo asentí y puse la cara sobre su hombro y seguimos bailando al ritmo de Stay in my memory de Bim, Gaara y Sai se unieron al baile, Itachi y Deidara que acababan de llegar también se unieron, repitiendo lo que fue nuestro primer baile como casados hace 10 años]

 

{Es como volver a vivirlo…}


End file.
